When the Snow Falls the first edition
by laptop246
Summary: I have made a new, better version as well. This story is about Lily and Scorpius, children of Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy. I thought it might be interesting to write about after the books and movies end...so this is 9 years later. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

9 years after Harry Potter killed Lord Voldermort, there were still a few death eaters lurking around. They pretended to be normal citizens, and were living peacefully, hoping that they would never be found. One minor supporter of Voldermort was Peter McDonald. He was one of the death eaters that hadn't been caught.

Peter was a full blown death eater. He still prayed that somehow his lord would return, just as he did when harry potter was a wee child. But the lord didn't, and as Peter hid, he felt the anger bubble up inside of him. Anger that his master would have been proud of. And he plotted revenge. Revenge on Harry Potter.

Around this time, Harry and Ginny had their last child - Lily. She looked nothing like her brothers, James and Albus Severus. While James was a spitting image of his father, and Albus looked almost exactly like him (he didn't have glasses), Lily looked almost exactly like her mother, but she had bright green eyes - just like her grandmother. And then of course Teddy Lupin lived with them too, as he could not afford a house of his own, and preferred living with the potters above everyone else.

Harry and Ginny loved their children more than anything. They set up extra precautions to protect them - they lived in the completely refurnished house - Grimmauld place, number 12. There was no better way to protect them. No one could even come in unless they had been in the order, or if one of the potters allowed them to come in.

Recently, Ron and Hermoine Weasly were foreclosed, and they, along with their children - Rose and Hugo moved in with the Potters. Ron and Ginny's parents moved in too when they were too old to live alone. George lived in the back of his store, but when he wanted to take part in festivities, he came over for a few days too.

Perhaps it was simply coincidence, but it is believed that Peter McDonald knew what he was doing when he was able to enter number 12, Grimmauld Place (for he had been in the Order of the Phoenix) and he crept up the steps to the fourth floor, and he opened a door. Perhaps he mistook young Lily Potter for her mother, Ginny, but he stopped at that door, and he peered at Lily.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt Harry Potter, but he wanted to do it efficiently and right. So he thought about the spell he himself had perfected, and he raised his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"_Tryphean-hiy_," he said loudly - he wanted Harry to hear it. He wanted Harry Potter to come running down the stairs for he heard his daughter's screams, and he wanted Harry to find him there. For he no longer desired life and he wished for Harry Potter to kill him.

Lily's screams echoed throughout the house, having the exact effect that Peter had wanted...


	2. Chapter 1  Wands and Broomsticks

"Come on, come on, come on!" cried Lily. she had been waiting patiently all morning, but no one seemed to care that she NEEDED to get to Diagon Alley NOW.

"Dont worry, Lily," said her father calmly. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. Harry smiled at her kindly, and clapped his hands "All right, everyone!" he called "Lily's going to explode if we don't get there soon! Hurry up!"

Everyone in the hall shared a good natured laugh and glanced at Lily teasingly, saying "can't have her exploding, now, can we?" but Ginny looked very solemn.

"I've told you," Ginny said, addressing Harry in a slightly lowered tone, so that Lily wouldn't be able to hear "don't you say such a thing. What would you do if she actually did...we can never tell..." Ginny's voice sounded teary and she broke off. Lily felt her parents looking at her, and she stiffened, looking away. They couldn't even let her go for one day - ONE DAY without mentioning it.

She walked stiffly toward where Hugo was deep in conversation with Rose, who had purple hair that was in a bob today. Hugo acknowledged Lily's presence with a nod

"How are you feeling today, Lily?" he asked, flinching at the look that Lily gave him in return

"fine," she said stiffly. Rose glanced at Hugo, doubt clouding her gaze "don't worry!" Lily snapped "it's not like I'm going to explode or something!"

"We never said that you were going to," Rose said comfortingly

"You didn't say it," mumbled Lily grumpily

"Don't worry," Hugo said, patting her shoulder "we go to Diagon Alley today! Father said that there's no better place in the world! Perhaps," he lowered his voice eagerly "i could get a broom!"

"Hugo," Rose said "you know that first years aren't allowed broomsticks."

"But Rose," said Hugo "there are rumors that McGonagall changed that!" Rose opened her mouth to reply, but Hugo hurried on "Uncle Harry was allowed a broomstick his first year!"

"That was because he was a potentially exceptional Quidditch player." Rose said, always logical

"Well," said Lily, dropping her opinion on the conversation "i think it'd be brilliant if McGonagal let us have brooms! You know, even if we weren't going to play Quidditch, but we just, like, wanted it for our own personal uses"

Rose snorted "good luck with that, you two." she walked off to where James was sitting

Hugo winked at Lily "she'll come around. It's brilliant." Lily smiled at him, momentarily forgetting the disease and just being a regular 11 year old witch, excited about going to Hogwarts for the first time.

***

"This one's my wand," said Rose, holding out her wand.

"Oh, wow," Lily said, running her hand along it. She glanced up at Hugo, who was trying out wands. "What is it?"

"A curiously rare type of elm that is silver," said Rose, and she began to babble on and on about this particular tree

"And the core?" Lily interrupted

"The core?" Rose mumbled, shocked out of her ramblings "ah, yes, the core, of course...dragon heartstring. one of the most strong and stable cores there are. Did you know -"

"And mine," James interrupted, holding out his wand to Lily for inspection "is also elm (regular brown, mind)with a phoenix feather core - just like father's."

"Yours is smaller," Lily commented, turning both wands around in her hands "but heavier."

"Yep," said Albus, reaching into his robes for his own wand "Mine is birch with a unicorn hair core. And that, carved onto it, would be the Rod plant."

"Wow!" Lily gasped, taking the wand "yours is HEAVY!" she turned it over, taking it in her hand. The wand was barely big enough to hold "and even smaller than James'!" she gave back the other's wands

"Yep," Albus said, accepting the wand back, and looking hard at Ollivander "it was the first I got the day i came here. Sometimes I wonder if I had been given another wand first...if any would have chosen me."

"Well," James shrugged "you AREN'T very picky, Albus."

"AH!" a very loud voice said. Lily turned to see Hugo holding up a wand that was emitting sparks. "Ah, yes, wonderful choice, Mr. Hugo Potter. Elm, like your cousin...and...Ah, yes, dragon heartstring. Wonderful."

"All right, Lily," Harry said, urging his daughter up to the counter.

"Ah, Harry, your youngest child," Ollivander observed quietly "she was the one who -"

He broke off when he heard the low hiss from Lily. He nodded knowingly "I am sorry." then he turned to the walls lined with cases.

He handed her a wand, and she flicked it. Nothing happened. He handed her another. She flicked it. Nothing. He handed her another. she flicked it once more. This time, a shower of sparks rained down from the wand. She looked at it, her eyes narrowing slightly. So soon? Normally it took quite a lot of tries...

"Interesting," Ollivander said, examining the wand "very interesting...elm...and what an unusual core! The hair of a merchild, no less! Well, my girl, here you are. Care for it well."  
"Thanks," muttered Lily, picking up her wand and gazing at it


	3. Chapter 2 Scorpius

Ron demanded refreshments so they stopped and got some things to eat. Everyone was passing around Hugo and Lily's wands, examining them and commenting. Hugo was beaming - apparently very elated. Lily, who was also very excited, was feeling slightly ill, but she didn't dare say anything to anyone because they would have her in Mungo's before she could protest. So she sat glumly.

The ice cream that she was eating was having a curious effect on her fever that was growing steadily. her stomach, which had been tossing and turning, was now still, and the fever grew, although the warm feeling in her head ebbed, leaving her chilled to the bone and shivering.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lily jumped, turning quickly to see her grandmother, Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," Lily lied immediately

"Are you?" her grandmother muttered "you realize that I have raised 6 children?"

"Yes." Lily replied again, feeling a bit ashamed about lying.

"I see." her grandmother walked away, and Lily heard her strike up a conversation with Albus about plants. Lily shook her head and let out a sigh of relief. Her grandmother was amazingly perspective after all those years of raising children.

"Here you are," Lily turned and saw Hermoine there, holding out her wand.

"Oh. Thanks." Lily took the wand and buried it in her robes

"Can I sit down?" asked Hermoine, gesturing to the empty seat by Lily

"Yeah. Sure."

Hermoine sat down, and studied Lily, who was doing her best not to shiver or show any signs that she wasn't feeling well.

"You know," said Hermoine slowly. Lily tensed. "You don't have to draw yourself out so much."

Lily narrowed her eyes at Hermoine "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hermoine considered for a moment "you're going to Hogwarts. Here you are, buying your things. And you're not even chatting! You're sitting alone, at this table in the sun, just sitting there." Hermoine paused, expecting Lily to say something, but Lily just shrugged. "You're not normal," Hermoine muttered

"No I'm not," Lily's temper was flaring. She hated it, absolutely hated it, when someone said she wasn't normal. When someone singled her out. When someone mentioned the disease. "and I'll never be normal because some loony Voldermort-supporter decided to curse me just because of who my father is!" To Lily it seemed like a cruel, unfair punishment of some sort, but Hermoine just nodded slowly.

"Funny how things work out like that" and she stood, and walked away, leaving Lily to puzzle over these words

Later, arms laden with books, the family left the book store and went to get fitted for new robes.

Harry insisted that Lily go first, for he had caught her staring blankly at a wall the way she did when things got bad. So Lily was fitted, and sitting in a chair beside Rose when the Malfoys came in.

"Hullo!" cried Luna "Harry! Is this your family?"

"Oh, hullo Luna," Harry greeted her "yes, this is James, and Albus Severus, and Lily."

"Ah, yes," Luna turned to look at Lily, and Lily felt rather self-conscious in her wide-eyed stare "Lily. How unfortunate." then Luna seemed to shake herself and turned her gaze to Ginny "Gorgeous children you have, Ginny."

"Why, thank you," said Ginny, who had moved over to Lily and was running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"And Ron and Hermoine!" Luna turned to them, shaking their hands "it's been too long."

"How quickly time goes," said Ron, a bit rudely. Hermoine stomped on his foot "OW!"

"Good to see you, Luna," Hermoine said, smiling warmly "Of course, you haven't met the kids."

"Hello," said Rose, who had hurried up with Hugo in tow "I'm their daughter, Rose." She shook hands with Luna and then waited for Hugo to introduce himself, finally giving up and saying, "And this is my brother, Hugo."

"How nice to see you all again!" cried Luna, looking around at them all "and of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A pleasure, a pleasure. Of course, you know Draco." she urged her husband out of the doorway as she said this, and he nodded vaguely at him. Lily looked at him curiously. What was his problem?

"Well," said Luna, pursing her lips and looking very pained and uncomfortable "yes. This is Scorpius." and she stepped aside to reveal a 12 year old boy that she had been hiding, waiting to reveal. he was the spitting image of his father, although he had Luna's wide and distant eyes

"Hello, Weasley," he snapped to Rose, who clenched her fists and turned away. Harry's first thought of the child was that he had inherited all of Draco's attitude and none of Luna's cheerful goodness.

"Well, that is Scorpius?" Ron muttered, looking at the child critically. He then turned and gave Rose a significant look.

Lily was staring at the boy, her head tilted. He looked very...almost...evil...but then again, her mother always said that nothing is completely evil. Scorpius must not be all his father - he had to have a bit of his mother in him somewhere. But where?

Later, they entered the Owlry, which was customary for the Potters. They always stopped by, and when a child was going off to Hogwarts (whether it be theirs or a Weasley) they Potters would buy them a pet of their choice.

Hugo and Lily looked around eagerly. Hugo wandered over to the owls and had a large brown male that he wanted in seconds. Lily, however, took her time. The disease was starting to grip her and it took more work to focus with each moment. After a few minutes, she decided that she wanted a cat.

So she wandered over to the cats, looking at them all, and after a long moment of looking, decided on a small white kitten that looked thin and sickly. Petting it, she buried her face in its fur, murmuring, "We are alike – both sick, but both still persevering. Both still alive. We shall help each other, little one."

They were outside when Hugo started his pestering about the broomsticks. He kept turning to Lily for support, but she was feeling so unwell now that she kept shrugging him off. She was going to puke.

"Mum, I'm going to the bathroom," Lily said, and, without waiting for an answer, she scrambled toward Madame Malkins. She nodded to Luna and Draco, who were still being fitted, and went back to the bathroom. It was closed. Scorpius must be in there. Feeling horrible, Lily leaned against the wall, praying that Scorpius would hurry.

The door opened and Lily, on the verge of fainting, hurried to scramble inside, only to start to fall in a dead faint. Arms caught her quickly, and a voice started to call out for help as a hand felt her forehead...


	4. Chapter 3 Kisses in Mungo's

Lily woke up in her room at Mungo's. She felt normal again, but a bit itchy on her arm, and she looked and saw a severe rash rising up. She looked around the room, curious at who was sitting with her. However, she was not prepared to see Luna Malfoy and Scorpius.

"Oh, good!" cried Luna when she saw that Lily was awake "we were getting worried...do you do that often?"

Lily nodded. "Often enough," she muttered, but she was not looking at Luna, but her son, Scorpius. He was looking at her too, staring, in fact, and Lily fidgeted uncomfortably in her Mungo's robe.

"Thanks," she said, not sure who she was thanking, but not losing eye contact with Scorpius.

"Your welcome, dear," said Luna "did you know that you've been out for 3 days?"

Lily shrugged "Doesn't surprise me." she added in an undertone, "That's nothing."

Luna gave Lily an almost motherly look and said, "I'm sure, dear. You see, we offered to watch you today for your parents."

"Thanks," Lily said again, still looking into Scorpius's eyes

"Well, should I go and tell the healer that you're awake?" asked Luna

"She probably wants to know," Lily said, not really paying attention to Luna

"Alright," Luna stood, dusted herself off, and walked to the door "Scorpius, this might take a few minutes. She said something about the Serious Magical Injuries Department, and that's on the other side of Mungo's. Just stay here, all right?"

Scorpius simply nodded. After a moment of looking at the two children, Luna left. Scorpius and Lily were alone.

"So...Scorpius...are you in Gryffindor?"

He shook his head. "Slytherien."

"Oh," Lily realized how dumb she sounded.

"You're about to start your first year?" asked Scorpius

"Yes," Lily said "and this is your second year?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. Lily could have sworn that he muttered, "Only one year's difference."

When Scorpius didn't offer any more conversation, Lily lay back on her pillows, a little disappointed. She had looked forward to talking to the blonde boy. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd go back to sleep while she waited...after all, Luna had said that it might take a while...

Lily tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept returning to Scorpius. What was his problem, anyway? An image returned to her head of him snapping at Rose. What had she ever done to him?

And then there was his father - Draco. He seemed to have similar problems as his son, and Lily found herself wondering what Luna saw in him. A picture of Scorpius came to mind, and Lily tried to imagine how someone could love him. Well...he was cute enough. And she could see some girls liking him for just that reason. And the girls going for the bad boy...well...Scorpius was perfect for them. And his lips looked pretty soft - he was probably a good kisser. Quite despite herself, Lily found herself imagining those lips touches hers, gently, his hand caressing her cheek.

It took her a minute to realize that the kiss was real, and she opened her eyes to see Scorpius perched above her, kissing her passionately.

The decent thing to do would be to pull away, but Lily kissed him back, and in the end, it was him who pulled away, turning away as if he were ashamed. He sat back down, and didn't look at Lily. Lily looked at him, confused. What had just happened?

At that moment, Luna walked in with the healer.


	5. Chapter 4 When the Snow Falls

Lily awoke in the middle of the night to hear quiet talking in the corner of her room. She turned ever so slightly to get a look at the corner. Her parents were there, with the rest of the Potters, who were dozing. The healer was there, and Lily was surprised to see that Luna was listening in on the conversation, sitting beside Ginny, her pale eyes wide. Lily shifted again slightly, wondering where Scorpius was. She saw him in a dark corner, watching the conversation calmly. He glanced in Lily's direction and she snapped her eyes closed.

"It was very sudden," Luna's dreamy voice said "one moment she was walking through the hall calmly the next she was out cold, shivering, and muttering something about...what was it?...oh yes, curses..."

"Yes," Ginny nodded "normally she has a sort of warning first, though."

"She probably knew," Harry said knowingly "but she was excited about being in Diagon Alley and going to Hogwarts for the first time and didn't tell us."

"Yes," the healer said, and Lily felt eyes on her "that is just like Lily Potter."

"Tell me," said Harry "you said that she wasn't breathing when she got here?"

"Oh, no," said the healer "oh it was awful. I know her so well; it was horrible seeing her like that. I gave her a number of potions immediately and attempted to wake her but she wouldn't. She wouldn't breathe either, and didn't for several hours. I thought she was dead."

Harry nodded. "So it is getting worse?"

The healer hesitated "I have been advised to tell you 'no,'" she said slowly "but yes, definitely, with her age it grows steadily worse."

"What will happen during the next attack?" Ginny's voice was faint

"Who knows?" the healer asked "perhaps it will be better, or perhaps worse." she paused "perhaps...perhaps she won't make it the next time."

Ginny let out a little chocked gasp and some sounds like she was crying. Lily dared a peak and saw Ginny gripping Luna's hand tightly, and Harry's arm around her. Lily closed her eyes, not being able to bear it. They all cared too much about her. And she might die next time. A deep, dreamless sleep after a cold faint and she would know nothing else. Nothing else...ever again.

"How long do we have?" Ginny chocked out "until she...she..."

"Well, as it is an unusual curse...it's hard to say, really...but...if I had to put a date on it..." the healer trailed off "look, I've upset you. I really should stop..."

"HOW LONG?" snarled Ginny

"U-u-until the s-s-snow falls," said the healer, shocked at seeing Ginny so upset.

Ginny buried her head in Harry's shoulder "But that's before Christmas holidays!" she moaned. Harry patted her back "Oh, Harry, what are we going to do? We can't possibly send her to Hogwarts now, not now that we know..."

"I don't know, Ginny," said Harry, who was feeling as if all Lily Potters were doomed to die. The thought depressed him very much.

"But you must let her go to school," said Luna's misty voice "you must want her to live a normal life, do something ordinary, for at least once in her life."

Ginny nodded vigorously, but at the thought of leaving her daughter she burst into tears again. "I do" she said "but I can't...I just can't..."

"Tell me," said Harry "will our daughter be under good enough medical care at Hogwarts?"

The healer spread her arms "you know as well as I do that Madame Pomfrey, who was there when you were in school, is still there, and she is able to give her as much care as I am to here."

"Then we'll send her," Harry said, nodding decisively. Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement, her tears coming quicker and louder.

"Good," said the healer, clapping her hands, and looking extremely relieved. "Well, this young lady needs peace and quiet for her sleep. Shoo, shoo! Yes, yes, goodnight! There was a closing door and when Lily opened her eyes she was alone in the white room. And Lily, thinking of what she'd first heard, thought for a moment that it looked as if soft, white snowflakes not unlike the ones from the first snow, had fallen on top of the room


	6. Chapter 5 On Hogwart's Express

"Come on, Lily!" this time it was Albus calling, throwing her luggage onto a cart, and urging her forward. Lily was completely recovered from her attack, but the nurse's words were following her, haunting her.

"I'm coming!" called Lily, pushing her cart through the barriar to platform 9 3/4, and coming onto the platform. Her parents had been so protective lately, and had not bother to make sure that Lily knew her time was limited. She was eager to get away from them, and therefore hurried her goodbyes.

"Bye, Mum!" she called, giving her mother a quick hugand adding in a low murmur. "you know if i have an attack, you'll be there in an instant." then, with a clap on the shoulder from her father, yo, she climbed aboard the train.

Her siblings and cousins all parted, going into their seperate compartments. Lily was left alone with Hugo. "Well, come on then!" she said briskly, and walked up to a compartment, peering in. Two girls and a boy their age were sitting in there, and Lily knocked, opening the door. A blonde-haired girl came up to greet her.

"Hullo!" she said "I'm Lily Potter and this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley. Would you mind if we sat here?"

"Lily Potter? Oh, no, of course not," said a blonde-haired girl "come right on in."

Lily tossed her luggage into a compartment, and sat down. She turned to the boy, who extended his hand. "Loyd Wagner."

Lily gave him one of her rare smiles. "Lily Potter." She shook his hand

He smiled "Nice to meet you, and this is Destiny Brown."

"Lily Potter," Lily shook Destiny's hand and paused. "You look like someone my father has pictures of...I think her name was Cho."

Destiny nodded "Yes, Cho is my mother."

"Oh," Lily nodded

"And I'm Silvi Malfoy," said the blonde girl, shaking Lily's hand "I believe you've met my mother and twin brother?"

"Oh, yes," Lily said "you're Scorpius' sister. Funny, he didn't mention he had one."

Silvi smiled, and nodded. "Ah, yes. Well, I'm not quite like Scorpius. I'm more...like my mother..they called her Loony Lovegood." she smiled again

Lily nodded "your mother seems like a very nice woman." she hesitated before adding "and your brother a very...complex boy."

Silvi smile again, broadly "yes, that's the word to describe him."

Lily smiled at her, and then reached up into her luggage to get Ruby, which was the name that she had dubbed her cat. Ruby purred and curled up on Lily's lap.

They had a bit of small talk about Hogwarts and the schools, and all agreed that being in Slytherin would be the worst thing ever. Silvi told them that she was in Gryffindor, and they all puzzled on the strangeness of one twin being in Slytherin and the other in Gryffindor. Lily bought them all plenty of sweets (she noticed that her parents had given her extra) and they ate every last one of them. They got their robes on, and then they got off the train.

The boat ride was a slightly aging Hagrid was beautiful. When they arrived, they were slightly behind schedule, so they hurried into the Great Hall, and Lily couldn't help herself but to stop staring at the gigantic room with all the people, but the thing that caught her attention was the Sorting Hat sitting on the stool.


	7. Chapter 6 The Sorting and the Feast

The Sorting began. The headmaster, McGonagall, watched the first years carefully. When Destiny was being sorted, Lily held her breath. The hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Destiny joined the Hufflepuff table.

A lot of people went, and then McGonagall called for, "Potter, Lily." the hall went silent. They had all been waiting for this one. just being the daughter of who she was was enough, but being cursed by a death eater had made her even more important in their minds.

Lily walked up to the stool, trying to stand as tall and proud and unafraid as possible. She sat down on the stool, and put the hat on.

"Ah," the hat said "I remember your father...he was a hard one to sort, but he was very good in Gryffindor. Your mother...well...she was a Weasley...and therefore a no-brainer. Your brother, James, is particularly brave, and a true Gryffindor. Albus, however, was very hard. I almost placed him in Hufflepuff, but then I saw it in him..almost just a speck...but I saw your father in him outside of looks. And I put him in Gryffindor too.

"But you," the hat proclaimed "are just like your father. Hard, tough, like a Slytherin, smart and cunning, like a Ravenclaw, strong of character and true, like a Hufflepuff, and brave and heroic just like a Gryffindor. But where to put you?"

And then, just like her father, Lily had one thought for the hat : "Not Slytherin."

"What?" the hat seemed amused "you are your father...so alike...well...in that case...better be GRIFFENDOR!"

And Lily joined her family and Silvi at the Gryffindor table. She waved at Rose, who was over at the Ravenclaw table, and looked rather put out that Lily had not joined her. But she waved back.

The sorting went on. Then it was Loyd's turn. He strode up to the hat and put it on his head. The hat said immediately : "GRIFFENDOR!" and he joined Lily at the table, beaming greatly.

Next was Hugo. The hat yelled out the answer before it was even on his head : "HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagall stood, realizing that Hugo was the last on the list. Then she welcomed everyone back, and reminded everyone that the Forbidden Forest was off-limits and then they were allowed to eat.

It was the best food that Lily had ever tasted. She ate as much as she could while chatting with Loyd, Silvi, James, and Albus Severus. They told her all about the teachers at the staff table.

"See that one? With the black hair and the blue streak in it? That's Munro. She teaches the Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's the only teacher who actually listens and cares about what we have to say." James said, sticking his tongue out at the rest of the staff table, making Lily laugh.

"And there's Neville!" she cried, pointing to the smallish wizard sitting beside Munro.

"SHHH!" laughed James "here, he's Professor Longbottom."

Lily laughed again "I've always hated his last name, though."

"Yes, it is kind of funny," Silvi said, her expression not changing as she cut into a piece of pie.

"And Binns?" Lily asked, looking around "he's not here."

"He never is," said Albus, his mouth full of food. He swallowed "he's a ghost, remember?"

"Yes, well, the house ghosts are here," Lily motioned to Nearly Headless Nick, who was sitting further down the table.

"Well...this is Binns," Albus said "I guess he really doesn't care."

"And that's Professor McTri, the new potions master," said James, motioning to a fair-haired witch who was speaking to the headmaster. "She's okay, but she gives a lot of homework."

"And look!" gasped Albus "Trealway's come out of her hole!"

It was true. A heavily wrinkled woman was sitting at the staff table, staring ahead of her darkly. Lily got the impression that she was looking at her, and looked away quickly.

"And that?" she motioned toward the tall, handsome wizard."

"Oh, that?" James followed her gaze "That's Professor Slyth. He teaches Transfiguration. Has ever since McGonagall became headmaster."

"And who is that?" Lily gestured curiously at a witch behind a heavy veil

"Professor Rome," Albus waved the question away "her husband died 10 years ago. As you may notice, she is still grieving."

"oh," said Lily, but she was not looking at the staff table anymore, but to where Scorpius Malfoy was staring at her from the Slytherin table.


	8. Chapter 7 After the Feast

McGonagall stood, and the hall fell silent "Pardon me for the interruption, but I think that we're all done eating now." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the hall. "Ah, yes, well, Mr. Filch," she motioned to an extremely grey wizard "wishes for me to inform you that magic is still not allowed in the corridors between classes. Anyone doing so will receive detention and a deduction in house points. There are many other rules in his office that he strongly suggest you come to see.

"And now it is time for you all to go to your dormitories."

The hall erupted again as kids stood to go to their dormitories. First years were sticking near the older students, but Lily couldn't find her brothers, and she didn't recognize anyone. So she stood, her back pressed against a wall, heart pounding in what she thought might be a coming attack. The hall was empty in moments, and Lily went out. There was no one at the marble staircase, or anywhere else. Lily hung awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around.

Then she saw Scorpius, going into a long corridor, and Lily followed him, hoping that he would be able to tell her where the Gryffindor common room was.

"Scorpius!" she called, stumbling after him. He turned abruptly.

"Lily?" his voice showed no emotion

"Scorpius!" she sputtered, stopping in front of him "I got lost, and I don't know how to get to the Gryffindor common room." she stopped, catching her breath. "Do you know where it is?"

He hesitated "Yes."

"Can you take me?" Lily asked, wondering why he was being so informal.

"Can we talk first?" Scorpius asked

"Well...okay," she said "What do you want to talk about?"

They set off down the hallway as Lily waited for Scorpius to form words. "Look, I know I kissed you in Mungo's...but...we can't be like that. It was an impulse, and I'm sorry. It's just...our fathers hate each other, and we're in Gryffindor and Slytherin. We just...can't be together."

Lily walked on for a long time in silence. She was disappointed. "What do you mean, it was an impulse?"

"I've kissed most of the girls at this school," he said "and it was just all of a sudden too. I have this weird impulse that just tells me to kiss girls and I can't resist it..."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the staircase that they were climbing. That was ridiculous. "Why do you care that our parents hate each other? That's them. This isn't about them."

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. My mom likes you well enough...but that isn't the point. We can't be together."

Lily stopped, turning to face him. "Why?"

Scorpius just stared at her, sadly. He looked like he was regretting what he had said already. "The Gryffindor common room is just ahead," he said, and then he disappeared down the long corridor. And Lily realized in that moment that she loved him, and wanted him to kiss her, and that she had lost him. She would have to get him back...and before the snow fell


	9. Chapter 8 You Can't Get Him

Lily got out of bed the next morning with the other girls in her room. Lily hadn't felt like chatting when she had gotten in the room last night, and therefore didn't know their names yet. She was still upset about Scorpius, but she felt bad about last night so she introduced herself

"I'm Lily," she said "I'm sorry about last night, I was...um...in a bad mood."

"Boy troubles?" one of the black haired girls said "oh, I'm Sydney, by the way."

"Well, yes," Lily admitted to Sydney's question

"We figured," said another black-haired girl "I'm her twin, Sophie."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said

"What else could have gotten you so upset?" Sophie laughed. Lily tried to laugh too but it got caught in her throat.

"Who is he?" asked the brown-haired girl "if you don't mind my asking, that is. Oh, I'm Mary, by the way."

"Hello," Lily said, not wanting to answer that question, and shook Mary's hand

"We saw you at the table with that one really cute boy," Sydney ventured

"Who? Loyd?" Lily laughed "no, it's not like that. He's just a friend."

"Oh," Mary said, smiling with pure, radiant joy "then I can still get him!"

Sophie flung a pillow at Mary. "This isn't about you right now," she laughed. Then she turned to Lily, suddenly serious "Who is he?"

"Um. . ." Lily hesitated "Scorpius Malfoy."

Sydney let out a low whistle "I've heard about him. Apparently he's hot."

Lily shrugged, embarrassed.

Mary rolled her eyes "Hot and hard to get."

"I heard he's a jerk," Sophie piped up, and Mary flung the pillow back at her

"You know, Lily," Mary said "you can't get HIM. No one can ever keep him."

"Mary!" cried Sophie

"What?" asked Mary "only stating the facts

"How'd you meet him?" asked Sydney

"Well," Lily said "our family's like. . .you know. . .our dads. . .hate each other."

Sophie let out a little dramatic sigh "Ah...forbidden love!"

Mary rolled her eyes again "Shut up."

"Make me!" Sophie cried

"Trust me, you don't want to me to do that," Mary replied, turning again to Lily "Are you sure – that it's him?"

Lily blushed and nodded vigorously "Yes,"

"Well," Mary dusted her hands off "if you set me up with your friend Loyd, I'll help you with Scorpius." she held out a hand "Deal?"

Lily accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "Deal."


	10. Chapter 9 The Hospital Wing

After her first day of school, Lily was, in a word, tired. She had to force herself to go into the Great Hall for dinner. When she got there, however, the Head of House for Gryffindor, Professor Munro, stopped her.

"Lily Potter, you are to spend dinner in the Hospital Wing."

Lily knew immediately why this was happening. They wanted her to get to know Madame Pomfrey, and grow accustomed to the Hospital Wing. They thought she'd be in there soon enough.

"Oh," Lily said "all right." she turned to her friends as Munro walked away "See you in the common room? Save me a chair." and she left.

The hospital wing wasn't hard to find. She asked a couple 5th years, and they gave her directions. When she got there she found it empty except for Madame Pomfrey and a small table laden with food. Madame Pomfrey herself sat in the chair facing the door.

"Hello, dear," she said pleasantly "sit down." Lily took a seat, looking around the gigantic hospital wing. The beds were arranged in neat little rows, and potions sitting out on counters.

"Do you often have a lot of people here?" Lily asked

"Often enough," Madame Pomfrey shrugged "would you like some tea, dear?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

There was a pause as Madame Pomfrey poured the tea. "Your father was in here often, of course."

Lily sipped her tea "Really?"

"Yes, of course. Attracted trouble, that one. Finger sandwich?"

"Yes, please. Madame, have you spoken to my father about..."

"Yes," Pomfrey said as she handed over the sandwich. "I am terribly sorry about you...condition dear," she saw Lily's eyes narrow and quickly averted her eyes

Lily nodded slightly, and changed the subject "Do you always eat up here?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded "Yes. My job requires me to be available at all hours." she motioned toward a door "that leads to my bedroom."

Lily nodded again. She'd been practically raised by healers. She knew that they like to be ready for anything at any time. "I've always been interested in healing, but the doctors at Mungo's never told me anything."

"Are you interested in becoming a healer?"

Lily considered for a moment, and then thought that she wouldn't ever get to. She would be dead when the snow fell. "I can't."

"Why not?" Madame Pomfrey looked at her skeptically

"I -" Lily broke off, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know that she was going to die. "I'm always the one sick. I wouldn't have time to heal."

Madame Pomfrey stared at Lily a long second, but then nodded slightly "I suppose that has some truth in it. But I could teach you a little, if you like."

"Oh, yes, please!" Lily's heart fluttered with excitement at the thought.

"Would you be willing to give up your evening meals every day to learn?"

Lily didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Madame Pomfrey nodded "Then meet me here again tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 10 A Toy

There were other death eaters besides Peter McDonald.

And they had found a leader.

They met in the graveyard that their master had come back to them in at midnight.

For years, they had been playing with the toy that Peter had left them.

Lily Potter.

Nothing gave them more joy than to make her pass out, cause her pain, and give her terrifying nightmares that they considered promises.

And after so many years, they had come to a few conclusions.

1. It was time for the Death Eaters to conquer again

2. They were powerful enough to do it

3. Lily would have to die

4. But they could use her before she did

In the shadow of their dead leader's father's tombstone, they planned their takeover.


	12. Chapter 11 Ivan DeYoung

"I've got it!" cried Mary, slamming down her book on defense against dark arts. "I know how we can get Lily with Scorpius!"

The other three sat down their books doubtfully "How?" asked Sydney

"Does anyone remember me cousin, Ivan?" Mary asked

"Ivan DeYoung?" Sophie asked "the one that rejected Sydney? Slytherin? 2nd year, I believe?"

"That's him," said Mary "apparently he knows Scorpius."

"How do you know that?" asked Sophie, seemingly mildly interested "you haven't been handing out with him have you?"

Mary waved that off "Mother and Father made us. Anyway, he let it slip that he knows a Malfoy in his year, and that they're best friends, share a dorm, and everything! That's got to be Scorpius, hadn't it?"

Lily considered, and then nodded. "All right. So your cousin and Scorpius know each other."

"And..." Mary paused dramatically "he owes me. I saw him let loose some dung bombs on his mother's head. Nasty. I didn't tell her, and he knows I saw him."

"Ewww," said Lily, wincing at the picture that appeared in her head. "but useful. Do you think he'd..."

"Set you up?" Mary grinned "if I threaten him, yeah."

Lily smiled one of her rare, radiant, and happy smiles "Brilliant!"

***  
"All right," Mary whispered in Lily's ear "time to hold up your end of the deal."

Lily took a deep breath, and they walked into the Great Hall with her roommates. Sydney and Sophie winked, and sat down at the table near some 2nd years. Mary stopped to talk to some 6th years, and Lily took a seat by Loyd.

"Hi," she said, rubbing her eyes and grabbing a piece of toast

"Hi," he said, glancing at her "stay up late?"

"Yeah," she yawned "finishing Professor Binn's essay. Did you manage to finish it?"

He shrugged "More or less."

Mary walked up, sitting beside Lily. "Hey, Lily. Finish Binn's report?"

"Funny," Lily said "I was just talking to Loyd about that."

"Loyd?" Mary pretended to be confused, looking around Lily. "Oh, you're Loyd?"

"Yeah," he said, extending his hand "and you are. . . ?"

"Mary," she said, flashing a fabulous smile "It's great to meet you."

"You too," he said. He opened his mouth to say more, but a boy stepped up behind him.

"Loyd, we have to finish Binn's essay."

"Oh. Right," Loyd stood, dusted himself off, and looked at Lily and Mary. "See you around."

"See you around," they replied.

The moment Loyd had left the Great Hall, Sydney and Sophie were in his spot. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good," Lily said "I think . . ."

"Pretty good?" cried Mary "It went GREAT!" she looked ecstatic, which was strangely out of character.

"GREAT!" Sydney and Sophie chimed in unison.

Lily was happy for Mary, but she had something else on her mind . . . "Um . . . Mary?"

"What?" Mary looked distant, but she brought herself back. "Oh, yeah . . . right. Scorpius." She shook herself, and stood. "Don't worry. I've got this."

Mary walked up to the Slytherin table with her hand on her hip. Lily's insides were squirming, and she was amazed at Mary's courage. She turned around, staring at her toast. "I can't look."

"Don't worry," said Sophie cheerfully "I'll look for you." There was a pause "She's told him. He's looking at you. He said no. Ooohh...if you could see the look on his face right now...she's threatening him...and he's agreeing. Congratulations, you're relationship's as good as started."

"Thanks," said Lily nervously. She didn't feel any less uneasy.

"done!" proclaimed Mary, dusting her hands off as she sat down "I told him that I'd tell his mother about the dung bombs if he didn't get you two together in two months."

"Thanks," Lily repeated. Mary patted him on the back

"Don't worry," she said "he's hot." And she left Lily wondering about how that made it better


	13. Chapter 12 Me? Lily? We    Can't

Scorpius was raised to be a player. His father had trained him to be irresistible. It was in his nature. And it was hard for him not to go out with Lily, especially when she wanted him. Even when he knew that she was going to die soon, and the closer he got to her, the more his heart was going to break.

So he avoided her. He avoided her family. He avoided all the Gryffindor and anyone who might know her. But the one person he didn't avoid was his friend - Ivan DeYoung. Scorpius hadn't told him about Lily - or anyone else for that matter. They didn't really talk - in fact, Scorpius couldn't ever remember what Ivan's voice sounded like... And so he was naturally surprised when Ivan spoke to him the afternoon after Mary had threatened Ivan

"So...dude...is there any girl that you like?" Ivan asked. Scorpius shot him a curious look

"No." he answered, suspiciously. Had he overheard him speaking to Lily the first night of term?

"Well, there's plenty of hot girls," Ivan said "I'm surprised there isn't one."

"Well . . . I don't know," Scorpius said, wondering if that was the right thing to say

"What about that one 1st year? Black hair, in our school?"

"No, she doesn't like me," Scorpius smiled a bit. The girl had attitude. Maybe if there wasn't that whole thing with Lily . . .

"What about that one 3rd year from Ravenclaw? The one George flirted with?"

"No. I could never date a Ravenclaw. They're too chatty."

"Oh. What about that Gryffindor in our year with the blonde hair..."

Scorpius laughed "She punched me last year, remember?"

"I thought she like you. . ." Ivan trailed off. "Fine. What about the 1st year in Gryffindor?" Scorpius said nothing "The one with the red hair? I think her name is Lily. . .Lily. . .um. . ."

"Potter." Scorpius finished. He nodded, "I've met her."

"Well, what about her? She's hot."

Scorpius laughed "She's a Gryffindor."

Ivan shrugged "you snogged a Gryffindor last year."

"Yeah, well that was different. . ."

"You're right. That was. . .what was her name? Madison? Anyway, this is about you and Lily. Is there any chemistry?"

"Me?" Scorpius was getting uneasy "Lily? We. . .Can't."

"Why?" asked Ivan

Scorpius shook his head, and went up to the dorm, closing the curtains around his bed. He felt something wet at the corner of his nose, and he wiped it off with the sleeve of his robes. Then, he noticed with annoyance, that there was something else at the corner of his eye. It spilled out, followed by another from the other eye, and he blinked, forcing more out. Scorpius wiped his eyes, staring at his wet hands in amazement.

For the first time in his life, Scorpius Malfoy actually cared.

Scorpius Malfoy was crying.


	14. Chapter 13What would you do if she died

It was a nice day, and Lily had gotten her brothers to go outside with her. They were sitting by the lake, watching the sun rise slowly into the sky, when Lily saw Scorpius with his sister, Silvi. Lily couldn't hear them, but they were talking about her.

"Does she like me?" asked Scorpius

"I think so," said Silvi in her dreamy voice "she can't stop looking at you, even now."

"What?" Scorpius sounded alarmed

"Just look."

"N-no . . . no. I believe you. But, Silvi, I overheard, and . . . well . . . Lily only has until the snow falls to live."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Silvi's huge eyes lifted toward Scorpius "you should spend every minute you can with her."

"Silvi," Scorpius was at loss for words. "it's not like that...I...what will I do...when she..."

Silvi placed her hand on her brother's shoulder "What will you do?" she asked "if she dies and you never told her you love her?" And with that, Silvi left him alone, staring across the water at Lily.

***  
Lily heard something behind her, and glanced at her brothers. They had both fallen asleep. She left, going behind the tree, and walking until she found the source of the sound.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He was waiting for her. She could feel it. She walked up to him, leaning against the tree. "Scorpius." she stated

"Lily." he replied

"How's Slytherin?" she asked

"Fine. How's Gryffindor?"

"Fine."

They had nothing to talk about. Nothing. So they just stood there, looking at anything - the other, a tree, the distant lake, anything. It must have been 20 minutes when he took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes.

"Silvi asked me today how I would feel if you died from one of your attacks and I'd never told you I love you."

"Yes?" Lily's voice was surprisingly stable, even though her head was pounding hard enough for both of them.

"And I realized that I would be very disappointed. Broken." he paused, and he brought their faces together, kissing her. Lily, who had never kissed anyone before, froze at first, but kissed him back after a moment's hesitation. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking her in the eyes.

"I need to be with you," he said "I love you, Lily, and I really don't care what our fathers think. Please, will you be mine?"

Lily nodded, tears of pure joy clouding her vision. "Yes." Then she hugged him. Neither of them saw two pairs of green eyes behind them, watching.


	15. Chapter 14 Trealway

Now that Lily had Scorpius, she had more time to think about other things. Such as spells (which she was easily mastering), homework (which she was keeping up on), and what would happen when the snow fell.

She began to hate the anticipation that built every time she looked out a window or up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. She spent her time with Madame Pomfrey asking questions about her health, and trying to make the best of the time with her family, friends, and boyfriend. Already, it was Halloween, and Lily was done waiting. During her free period, she went up to the divination teacher's classroom for help.

She'd heard a lot about Trealway. Apparently, she had been quite the fraud, but when McGonagall had told her that she couldn't predict student's deaths left and right, and that she needed to work on her accuracy with predictions, she became an actually pretty good diviner.

So Lily figured that she could go up and just ask Trealway when the first snow would be.

She never figured that Trealway would be ready for her.

There was a table with two chairs and a lot of candles set up. Trealway was sitting in a chair, looking at Lily. Lily sat down uneasily.

"Professor Trealway?" she asked uneasily "um...I was wondering -"

"when the snow falls," Trealway continued "yes, I know."

There was a long pause "Well...?" asked Lily "when will the snow fall?"

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Trealway "I cannot call upon the inner eye."

"Well, can you tell me...anything...?" asked Lily, looking intently at Trealway

"No," said Trealway, staring at Lily

"um..." Lily sat there for a moment, and began to stand. "I'll just go now then." She was almost out of reach of the table when a thin, spiderlike hand caught onto her robes. Lily turned to see that Trealway had wider and more distant eyes.

"he is gone, but they are still here, and they have you, Lily," said a voice that was not Trealway's "they have you right now. You belong to them. Beware. Beware, Lily Potter, they come for you. They will finish you off soon. Beware."

And then her eyes clear, and she was staring at Lily, eyes wide and innocent. Lily shivered, and hurried away.


	16. Chapter 15 Going Out With My Sister

Albus had seen them kissing with his own eyes. James had too. Yet neither of them could believe it.

"It just isn't natural," Albus had said

"I know," James had agreed "What about that Loyd kid? Why couldn't she have liked him?"

And they'd thought for a long time about what to do. But in the end, they found there was nothing else to do but tell their parents or talk to them. Albus and James had never told their parents about their social lives, and weren't about to start.

Albus sighed. James had voted him to go talk to Scorpius. He didn't know what to say or do, and he figured the only thing he could do was go and wing it. He tried to think about it as little as possible, and one day, he walked up to Scorpius and blurted out,

"What are you doing - thinking you can go out with my sister?"

Scorpius looked at him blankly, and Albus suddenly felt very stupid. "I...I...I mean..."

Albus stopped because Scorpius had held up a hand. "I know. I'm being stupid and selfish."

"i..I..." Albus was shocked. He hadn't expected it to be this easy. "What?"

"I'm being selfish. But, you know, she has so little time left."

This only added to Albus's confusion. "What do you mean? She's...fine..." he lied. He knew perfectly well that his sister was not fine; that she hadn't been fine since that fateful day when Peter McDonald had come calling...

Scorpius let out a snort "you know that she's not fine. You're parents have undoubtfully told you that her time's limited."

Albus' eyes widened "What?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Albus "Surely you know?" he muttered, and then put his face in his hands, moaning "they didn't tell you, did they?"

Albus was stunned "Tell me what?"

Scorpius lifted his head and locked eyes with Albus. he looked very weary and sad when he whispered "the doctors says she only has until the snow falls."

Albus was stunned out of words. "What...I..." he closed his eyes, and opened them, anger sparkling in them. "you're lying."

Scorprius did not look surprised at Albus' sudden outburst. He appeared to have been expecting it. He looked at Albus with those solemn, sad eyes that expressed so much feeling Albus thought that someone could cry just looking at them.

"I wish I could say I was."


	17. Chapter 16 Soon, Friends, Soon

Their leader was growing impatient.

"We must be patient," he barked at the others, trying to convince himself. "if we are not, we secure our destruction!" then he calmed down. "We shall, friends. Soon, friends, soon."

There were murmurs of approval and excitement that passed through the crowd. They were as impatient as their leader.

"How will we begin?" one asked

The leader's eyes glinted "We take over her."

They murmured amongst themselves again. They were pleased.

Finally, after years of waiting, they were coming back to power.


	18. Chapter 17 Intrusion

As winter approached, and the warm late summer days grew into cool fall days, Lily was clearly weakening. She had a headache most of the time now and often her legs were weak and wouldn't support her. And lately, she had had an incredibly painful toothache.

Scorpius hardly left her side.

He was spotted in the Gryffindor common room more than once.

The rumors were starting to spread. Many people were saying that Lily was going to be going home because her condition was too severe, and others said that she was going to drop dead.

Lily wasn't positive that they weren't right.

Albus had told no one what Scorpius had told him, and was too scared to think of it himself.

He told himself Scorpius was lying.

But the proof was right in front of him - Lily was weakening.

But she wouldn't . . . couldn't die . . .

Right?

Lily was walking to Defense Against Dark Arts one day, accompanied by Scorpius. As usual. He had Potions, but didn't care, bound and determined to walk Lily to class. As usual.

He dropped her off with a short goodbye kiss. She was about to enter the room when he caught her arm and brought her back

"How do you feel?" he locked eyes with her

Lily shrugged, not being able to lie to him. He held her gaze for a long moment and then finally dropped his gaze "I'll pick you up after class." he confirmed. As usual. Then he was gone.

Lily let out a small sigh and walked into the classroom. Everyone else was already there and Munroe had already begun class, but nobody minded her being late. They were used to it. Anyways, the students knew their rumors, and Munroe knew the truth.

"Page 65!" called out Munroe as Lily took her seat. She let out the merest of sighs as her tooth took up its full pain again and opened her book. She was usually a student that paid careful attention to the teacher, even if she didn't always get the best marks. But today, she could feel herself drifting way...even more than normal. the thought that this was not normal jerked her back, and she tried to pay attention to Munroe.

But she couldn't.

Her tooth hurt so much now...it was SO very painful...and her head was throbbing...what was the point of living anyway if it was just so full of pain? She half wished that she would just die already and get it over with. Scorpius wouldn't like these thoughts.

Scorpius! The thought of him jerked her back again. Her headache grew more painful. _I just need to take my mind off the pain. Listen to the lesson. Listen to the lesson._ She turned her mind to Munroe, who was lecturing them about how through advanced forms of wizardry if someone casted a particularly powerful spell and you survived it, through other powerful spells they could control your thoughts and feelings.

_That's ridiculous_ something in her mind thought. She realized with a shock that it was NOT her brain but someone else's.'

The leader was frustrated. He should have gained control easily, and a long time ago. And more importantly, without suspicion. Whereas, now, Lily was almost certain about what was happening. He took a firmer grip on her mind. He was breaking into a sweat.

Lily mentally swatted off the being that was trying to invade her mind. She was startled, and becoming frightened very quickly. She could tell that this creature meant nothing but harm, and she gave a huge mental shove at it. It barely budged.

The leader was angry now. She shouldn't have been this strong. Her body was failing, and he had assumed that it had affected her mind too. Which it had. While her body was dying, her mind flourished. He was shocked how such a brilliant mind existed in such a weak, dying body. Maybe a bit of more physical weakness would help him...

Lily felt her knees go wobbly as she sat. Then they went numb. Her stomach flexed. Her throat was dry. She was going to puke. Right here in the middle of class. Right after she gave the intruder a weak push, her hand shot up in the air.

He was winning. She was getting weaker. Soon she would die. He had a day or two, maybe, to use her. But after that...

"What?" Munroe barked at Lily. She didn't like being interrupted.

"Going to puke," Lily muttered. Her bleary eyes, losing eyesight, saw Sydney rush out of her seat to get a trashcan. It was shoved in front of Lily, who immediately started puking into it. When she was finished, she looked up at Munroe.

She could just see the worried professor. Munroe was standing just before her, and Lily could tell that whatever she had puked up must have been extremely vulgar. Lily's eyesight was slipping, as was her hearing. Her whole body was going numb, and she could just hear a bell ring. No one left.

"Help," Lily said weakly to Munroe, who looked lost "Help me."

He had her now! She would be herself for only a few more moments, and then she would be his to command! The leader smiled and laughed - a vicious, greedy laugh that seemed to light up the room.

Scorpius was in the room. He was holding Lily's face in his hands, he was warm. She shivered. He was saying something. Her vision blurred. She couldn't hear him.

"Lily, oh Lily!" Scorpius was shouting, trying to make her hear "hand on! Just hang on!"

Lily lost consciousness...


	19. Chapter 18 Not Up For Discussion

"It's all over," Scorpius was standing stone cold outside the hospital wing after Pomfrey had ordered everyone out. Something told him that Lily was losing, and if she died he knew that he wouldn't be able to live.

"No it's not," said Ginny, obviously in doubt "she's going to be fine. She'll be all right." She looked doubtfully at Harry "Right?"

"Of course," Harry said reassuringly, but Scorpius could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not too sure. He shot Scorpius a stern and angry look that reminded Scorpius that he was Draco's son. He lowered his head and walked off to where Albus was sitting, alone.

"You were right," it was an accusation. Scorpius laughed dryly.

"Why would I lie?" he asked

Hugo shrugged, not having an answer. He looked down at where his mother and father were waiting anxiously. "What are we going to do?"

Scorpius fixed a small fake smile "Is that a 'we'?"

Hugo shrugged again, feeling awkward. "I wish I had been there," he suggested a less awkward topic

"Me too," Scorpius admitted. "Perhaps if I had been there..."

"It wouldn't have been different," Albus realized "whether you or I or both of us had been there, we wouldn't have been able to do any good."

"We could have at least been there for her," Scorpius muttered. Albus couldn't argue that.

Funny how all of a sudden they had become 'we'. Something tragic, like this, can really bring people together, Albus realized.

Then he looked to where James and Hugo were sitting together, eyes locked on the wall, staring.

Silvi and Rose were leaning against the wall closest to the door. Rose was snuffling, and Silvi was keeping her normal quietness, but even her silence seemed solemn. When Rose burst into quiet tears, Silvi put a hand on her back reassuringly.

"It's all over," Rose echoed Scorpius "She's not going to make it...she can't..." she snuffled "All the years she's been sickening...and while we watched her grow her condition grow worse and worse..." sniffle "and we all feared the worst...but I told myself that it wouldn't happen." sniffle "and now it has!" Rose burst into louder tears.

"Why do you say that?" Silvi asked in her quiet voice once Rose's cries had subsided

Rose looked at Silvi as if she were mad "because it's true, of course."

"No it isn't," Silvi insisted quietly

"How do you know that?" insisted Rose in an angry voice "It's over, I'm telling you!" then she had another burst of angry tears

"Do not lose hope," Silvi said quietly "for if you do, all is truly lost." then she left Rose and walked over to her brother. "I called for Mum and Dad."

"WHAT?" Scorpius burst out. He saw that he was attracting some looks and lowered his voice "Why on Merlin's beard would you ever do that?"

"I thought that you were in need of support right now," Silvi said innocently

"Not from them!" Scorpius hissed as he saw them come into the corridor. Luna immediately hurried over to Harry and Ginny, and Silvi followed her. Draco was hanging awkwardly in the middle of the corridor, looking at Scorpius, but Scorpius did not move, and made his father come to him.

"Hello, Potter," Draco addressed Albus, obviously hoping that he'd leave, but Albus stayed put. annoyed, Draco turned to Scorpius "Why am I here?"

Scorpius offered nothing to his father, so Albus answered, "My sister Lily is under extreme care."

Draco sneered at Albus "I asked why WE were here."

Albus flinched and slunk back from the sound of Draco's voice. "Father, that's enough!" Scorpius said forcefully.

Draco turned his surprised eyes on Scorpius "Perhaps you can answer me?"

"I'm here because Lily's in the hospital," Scorpius shrugged "just like Albus said. As for why you're here, I don't know."

"You're sister called and said that we had to come," Draco sneered "that is, your mother and I. What I mean to say is, son, why do you care?"

"Because..." Scorpius hesitated, not wanting to tell his father "Because I love her."

Draco laughed "A Potter? Good one son!" he clapped Scorpius' shoulder, and for a moment Albus was afraid that Scorpius was going to start laughing too about how hilarious it was. But Scorpius just stood there.

"I'm not joking, Father," he said

Draco stopped laughing and looked at him closely "A Potter?" he shook his head "no, son, I won't allow it." he began to laugh again "you know there are only two girls I'm not okay with you snogging - Rose over there and Lily. And which do you choose?" He left the question open

"Lily," Scorpius answered. He put his hand up as his father tried to speak. "no, Father. This is not up to discussion." and then, Albus at his side, he walked away.


	20. Chapter 19 Winning

He was so close

Through his exhaustion, he could taste the victory.

She had lost consciousness, and was weaker in sleep.

Which was good.

He was winning.

She was losing.

Soon her soul would leave her body, and part of his would enter her body.

She would be his.

People had questioned his brilliance before, in doing this.

It would weaken him.

Greatly.

But the death of one of their most powerful supporters was worth it.

But it was turning out to be a lot more trouble than he had thought to take over a girl.

A mere 11-year-old girl.

Which was silly.

Not that it mattered - he was about to finish it.

Victory was assuring.

Not only this small battle, but the next, and the next, and the revolution of the Death Eaters altogether.

It would be easy.

That is, after the death of Harry Potter.

Now that he thought about it, it was a bit ironic.

He only found greater pleasure at the thought that Harry would die at the hands of his own daughter.


	21. Chapter 20 This Guy

James watched as some of Lily's schoolmates entered the hall, joining the rest of the party. His stomach rumbled at the thought that they must have come after catching something to eat at lunch in the great hall. Then he shook himself, feeling selfish. Lily was in there dying, and all he could think of was food!

He contented himself with watching the others in the hall. Draco Malfoy had left. Luna and Silvi were trying to reassure Ginny and Harry that things were going to be all right, Scorpius and Albus were sitting ashen-faced in the corner, as if Lily had already died, Rose was sitting alone leaning against a wall. And then Lily's schoolmates were whispering in a huddle.

One wasn't. Destiny Brown, a Hufflepuff in Lily's year. She saw James looking at her and walked over.

"I'm sorry," her voice was chocked.

James thought that that was absurd. "If your here, you obviously cared," he corrected himself "care, about Lily. My pain is yours."

Destiny nodded solemnly. "I didn't really know her though." she paused, as though expecting James to say something, but James knew that there were times when you share something with someone that was too great to voice.

"I know your brother better," Destiny offered

"Albus?" James nodded "you're in the same year right?"

"Yes," Destiny agreed "the other day he snogged my friend Susan."

"Did he now?" asked James absently, his mind in the little room with Lily

"yes," Destiny paused "um...how's she doing?"

"fin-" James stopped himself. After all these years, he'd programmed himself to say that his sister was fine when anybody asked. He'd wanted to believe it. But now he could not fool himself. "She's...I don't know." he buried his face in his hands

"I..." Destiny didn't seem to know what to say "she's going to be okay." she put her hand on his shoulder.

James jerked away "Don't lie to me! She's not going to be okay!" he held back tears "she's had attacks before...but they've never been this bad." He sank to the floor.

Destiny sat too. "You know, Silvi just told your parents not to give up hope. They have plenty of it. I think that she would've done bet to come here instead."

James said nothing, only looked miserably at a wall. "I..." he needed to change the subject away from Lily before he started crying in front of her. "I...um...thought that Albus would have snogged you." it was a nasty lie, but James was desperate.

Destiny shrugged "He asked, but I don't like him. Besides, Susan would have been quite angry with me."

"He asked?" James was unable to keep the note of shock out of his voice

"Yes," Destiny said easily "but like I said, I don't like him. I have my eye on another boy."

"How's that going?" James asked lazily, thinking of Lily and wondering if she was doing better.

"Not too well," Destiny sighed "he's older, you see."

"Oh?" James was only half-listening. Was Lily still breathing?

"Yes, and I don't think he knew that I existed until a few moments ago."

"I see." Was Lily doing better? Would she like to know that he was still here?

"I...um..." Destiny was wringing her hands "it's a little weird, actually...our parents used to date."

"they did didn't they?"

Destiny was seeming to get desperate. James wondered vaguely why. "I...I'm really sorry about your sister."

"I told you, you're sad too. Don't feel bad for me too."

"I..." Destiny dropped her head into her hands "James, I...I..."

James brought himself back to the world "What? Spit it out."

"James...I'm trying to tell you something.."

"About this guy right?"

"Yes," she left it there, but James said nothing "James, I..."

"Just tell me."

"I...can't" Destiny dropped her head

"What is it?" James was worried now "is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Destiny sobbed

"Then what is it? You can tell me." James's tone was reassuring.

"I..." upon instinct, Destiny pushed her face into James's, and kissed him.

James was shocked. But at that precise moment, he realized how terribly pretty that Destiny was, and that he actually liked her. He wondered if he would have realized this if she hadn't kissed her. And before he knew it he was kissing her back.


	22. Chapter 21 Losing

In her dreams, Lily was certain of what was happening. Somehow, the spell that Peter McDonald had cast on her so many years ago was now working as a rope to help the intruder get into her brain.

It was a brilliant plan, she had to admit.

It was working.

The intruder was controlling nearly half of her brain. Her dreams swirled in a dizzying manner, and she tried to steady them, and stop them.

The pictures were fragments of dreams, flashing past...

_2 armies approaching each other. Lily couldn't tell what the armies were. Standing at the head of one army was a wizard clad in a long and heavy black cloak. At the head of the other army, a figure with bright red hair and clad in a hospital gown glares in the direction of the other figure...___

_...The same two armies colliding. Lily's army was failing, falling quicker than the other..._

_...all of Lily's army was gone, and she was alone...the other army was surrounding her...and the dark figure laughed evilly..._

_...what could she do? she was alone, little. The other army was bigger, stronger..._

_...she was losing..._

"NO!" she was yelling aloud in her sleep. Madame Pomfrey started beside her, staring at the girl in wonder.

"NO!" Lily called out again, shoving at the army in her dreams desperately. She felt so useless without her wand, which seemed to have been removed with her normal robes.

With every desperate and determined shove that she gave at the intruder, she thought that they budged a bit too. They were pushing and shoving too, and only Lily's determination kept her in the desperate battle.

The leader was having a hard time. She was too strong, and his strength was ebbing. He wondered with what part of his mind he was not summoning to battle Lily how a child had grown that strong. He used what little power he still had on her to create disturbing visions in her dreams.

_...Albus and James crying over her dead body...___

_...Ginny and Harry arguing, blaming the other over her death..._

_...Mary, Sydney, Sophie, Loyd, Destiny, and Silvi laughing and sitting on her bed as if she had never existed..._

"NO!" Lily yelled again. In her dream, she had approached the black cloaked figure and was pounding him with her fists. "NO! NO! NO!"

Madame Pomfrey stared at the child with wide eyes. She had turned over o lie on her stomach and was pounding the pillow with her fists. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Madame shook her head. The child never ceased to amaze her.

_...Madame Pomfrey eating with another student...teaching them to heal instead of her...___

_...Scorpius spitting on her dead body in distaste..._

"NO!" Lily tackled the black cloaked figure, pinning it to the ground. All of its minions vanished. It was just him and her. She still couldn't see its face. "NO!" she yelled at its darkened face. "SCORPIUS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" she punched the figure's face "SCOPIUS-LOVES-ME!"

The figure pushed her off. The leader was getting nervous by the wild look in the girl's eyes. Her mind was unbelievingly strong, aided by her iron will. He couldn't hold onto his mind for much longer, unless he retreated into his own body.

"Did he ever tell you that?" the Leader demanded, and took most of his brain back to his body in almost full retreat.


	23. Chapter 22 Lost

He'd lost.

It was unheard of. Good leaders didn't lose.

And especially not to 11-year-old girls.

Her illness had made this girl, this mere child, unreasonably strong of mind, and he couldn't take her over as easily as he thought that he could.

Alone.

But...perhaps if he took his wounded pride to the others...and perhaps with a bit more preparation, they could take over her completely.

How hard could it be?

She was only 11.

A child.

Strong of mind, admittedly. But still a child.

And no child would beat him. Again.


	24. Chapter 23 Won

Lily woke to find Madame Pomfrey's eyes blinking anxiously at her.

"Hmmmmm mmmm." Lily said. Madame Pomfrey adjusted the damp cloth on Lily's forehead.

"Don't speak," she said, squinting at Lily. Suddenly she let out a dry laugh "you sure do look a lot better! Do you know," her voice turned serious "that you shouldn't be alive right now?"

Lily smiled a little bit. "I can't tell you how familiar those words are," she managed to say

"How do you feel?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"A bit headachy, might throw up, throat sore, left leg asleep, ear throbbing, tongue feels a bit swollen...but I'm alive."

Madame Pomfrey nodded "I've tried treatments..."

"But they didn't work?" Lily guessed

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "That doesn't surprise you?"

"No," Lily said, adding quickly "please don't ask. I don't think that I could talk to you about it."

"Well," Madame Pomfrey stood, dusting off her hands "Your family will be very relieved. I suppose I should send them in..."

"They're here?" Lily chocked out, emotion smothering her voice as her family walked in, their eyes full of worry and apprehension as they looked toward her bed, expecting a dead body, and their joy was great on their faces when they saw a living, breathing Lily to great them.

"LILY!" Rose literally screamed, running to Lily's bedside. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and melted into the shadows.

"Lily," Ginny sounded as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She rushed to Lily's side, and extended her arms as though to hug her daughter. She obviously thought better of it, and settled the palm of her hand onto Lily's cheek "you're alive."

Lily smiled "For now."

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry

Lily shrugged, not wanting to burden her parents with the details of her condition "Better." she paused "I want to get out of this bed!"

There was some appreciative laughter from James, Albus, Hugo, and Rose. Lily smiled and talked with them for a little while about meaningless stuff until she claimed that she wanted to sleep for a little bit and made them leave, saying that they should sleep too. They all seemed so tired.

Madame Pomfrey made Lily try some sour-tasting medicine that had no effect on her current condition. Lily admitted that she didn't want to sleep and asked Madame Pomfrey to send in Professor Munroe if she was available. Madame Pomfrey went to check, and came back and said that she was not available at the current moment. lily nodded, understanding, and asked if she could send in Scorpius instead.

Scorpius walked in after a few moments, looking at Lily with a new appreciation. He stood beside her bed for a few moments, silent, before Lily spoke.

"Can you help me sit up?"

He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her, but after a few moments, he nodded and helped her. She patted the blankets beside her "you can sit down." He sat.

"how do you feel?"

Lily laughed, already dreading the question that would be asked again and again. "pretty good for someone who should be dead."

Scorpius didn't laugh. He streaked her hair "Lily, that's not funny. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" Lily asked, and then, remembering the end of her dream "Tell me something, Scorpius. Do you love me?"

Scorpius looked at her with big, solemn eyes "Yes, of course I do, Lily." Lily nodded, reassured. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked

"Well, Lily, the thing is," said Scorpius "the doctors say...that if you keep up like this...Lily...you aren't going to make it to the first snow."

Lily closed her eyes, and Scorpius thought that she was thinking this over, upset. He was naturally surprised when a huge smile spread across her face.

"Finally," she turned to him "someone tells me."

"You - " Scorpius broke off his saddened, comforting response "you knew?"

"Of course I knew," said Lily "how could I not? you were all being so loud in my room, how could I not hear and know?"

"And...you've accepted it?"

"as much as I can," Lily shrugged, and yawned

"You must be tired," Scorpius said "you can sleep. I don't mind."

Lily snuggled up against Scorpius and was asleep in an instant.


	25. Chapter 24 The Final Plan

The Leader had never felt so close to Lily.

After being in her mind, he could almost understand her. He knew about Scorpius, Harry, Ginny, Hugo, and everyone (and everything) that Lily had ever met.

And to his surprise, when Ginny touched Lily, he knew. And for a moment, he saw into Ginny's mind.

How curious.

So while he nursed his broken confidence, he came up with a new plan.

Of all the people close to Lily, Scorpius seemed the most important. The Leader had heard of love. Love was for the weak.

And, if what he'd heard was right, when you loved someone, you'd do anything for them.

A smile crept on his face and he dusted his hands when he felt Scorpius fell asleep beside Lily, touching her. He could have fun with this.


	26. Chapter 25 Dreaming

Scorpius' dreams were blank, a pitch black screen like one of the Muggle televisions, and he had a strange sense of peace, waiting for the black to show him what he needed to know.

The peace left him the moment that the pictures turned on.

They were all pictures of Lily dying. From her disease. In many, many, many ways. And all of them were painful.

In his dream and outside it he was crying thick, wet, sloppy tears. This was what he was afraid of most. He couldn't bear it. It was too much...

And he realized something.

He didn't think he could live without her.

He would commit suicide before live without her.

Then he was back in front of the black screen, crying and sobbing. It was too much...too much...she couldn't die...she just couldn't!

_She doesn't have to, you know___

Scorpius jerked, horror filling him, realizing that something had entered his dream "Who's there?"

_A friend, wanting to help you. ___

"What were you saying...before?" Scorpius figured it was just a dream, and he might as well listen to the dream-intruder

_Lily, your Lily...she doesn't have to die___

"I wish I knew how to prevent it."

_I can grant that wish. I can tell you the cure, and when to find it.___

"The doctors can find no cure."

_But I can, and I have.___

Scorpius hesitated, his better judgment catching him "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The screen flashed faintly for a moment, a hint of red left on the screen _You can't.___

Scorpius nodded. If it had told him anything else, he wouldn't have trusted it "What's the catch?"

_No catch___

Scorpius hesitated, narrowing his dream-form's eyes "Well, all right. What is the cure?"

_A nameless plant that grows in an unnamed forest in an unnamed country in an unknown world...well...unknown to your people.___

"How do I get the plant?"

_You go there, of course. I can take you there, right now, if you wish.___

"Now?" Scorpius asked, and in his mind's eye he saw a picture of Lily laying beside him "I..."

_Now_ the dream-intruder urged_ her time is limited. You need to leave now.___

"I...well, I...I guess..." Scorpius knew that her time was limited and that made him want to leave even less, but he knew that he could not just let her die.. "I'll go."

_Good boy. Now, I must warn you, in this new world, your magic will not work. You will have to endure things your kind hasn't for centuries.___

"I can do it," Scorpius said confidently "for Lily"

_So, if you will hand over you wand, I will keep it for safe keeping.___

"I...I..." Scorpius was not too sure about giving the dream-intruder his wand. He never parted with it. Ever.

_Hand it over, boy!_ The dream-intruder's voice was sharp, but it seemed to catch itself and calmed down _For your girl, boy, for your Lily.___

Scorpius felt something take over him for a split second, and he nodded. "For Lily." and, instinctively knowing what to do, he tossed his wand into the screen, which swallowed it up immediately.

_Good, good...now, sleep all you want. You may not be able to sleep in the other world. When you wake, on the ground beside the bed on which you rest will be an object. Pick it up, and you will be on your way.___

"Can I wake up now?" Scorpius inquired, feeling that every passing second was a wasted one

_If you wish_ said the dream-intruder, and Scorpius felt it leave.

Scorpius woke, and looked to his right at Lily. There she was, peaceful, and safe for the moment. He smoothed that red hair, and then, without looking away from her, felt around on the floor, touched something, and then was gone.


	27. Chapter 26 Tricked

Scorpius fell from the sky, landing with a hard thud. For a moment, his head buried in the dirt, Scorpius just lied there. He hated portkeys. Absolutely hated them. They made him dizzy and sick.

Only the thought of Lily made him sit up and look around. He was in a deeply forested part of...well...wherever he was...the Nameless Country. It seemed to be nighttime, as it was very dark, but Scorpius didn't know if light could filter through the thick leaves.

A loud howl, like a coyote's, split the silence that had existed since Scorpius' arrival. Her stood up quickly, instinctively reaching for his wand. But, of course, it wasn't there. He cursed, feeling small and helpless. His head swung from side to side, wondering where to go. Why was he here?

For a split second, he had forgotten.

Why was he here?

Why, for Lily, of course. To find the cure.

Where was the cure?

And then Scorpius realized what a fool he'd been. That he had left only because a stupid dream had told him to, without asking what the plant looked or smelled like, or where it was located.

A fool!

And now Lily, poor, poor, helpless Lily, was in Hogwarts, who knows how far away, alone...

A fool!

Wait, not alone. She had her family, and her classmates. They would take care of her. But she'd still wish that she was there.

A fool!

And now she was going to die, far away from him, alone, helpless...and he couldn't even be there for her!

A fool!

Another howl came, closer this time, and Scorpius looked around again, that feeling of helplessness coming over him again. And he'd given up his wand...

A fool!

He thought that he could see the gleam of eyes in the distance, and, fear overwhelming him, he took off into the forest.


	28. Chapter 27 Where's Scorpius?

Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes. The hospital wing was empty, except for her. She wondered vaguely where everyone was, but decided that it didn't matter. She stretched, wondering if she was allowed out of bed. _Well, there's no one here to stop me.._ So she stood up and walked around the room, looking in the viles of potions that Madame Pomfrey had told her about. She muttered their names as she passed them.

She should really be in bed. She had just suffered a near-death experience. Her family wouldn't approve, and neither would Scorpius. Madame Pomfrey too. But they weren't here. Besides, she felt great. She stretched, yawning slightly as she uncapped a sleeping drought to smell it. "going stale," she muttered with a small frown of disapproval to the vile as she sat it down.

Actually, she felt better than she had in a long time. She sniffed at the large bottle of Skele-Gro, wincing at the mere smell stung her nostrils. Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she realized that she felt...perfectly..normal. Not normal for her - but normal...for...well, normal people. Shocked, Lily dropped the Skele-Gro, catching it at the last moment with her foot.

After returning the Skele-Gro to its spot, Lily checked her mind. It was completely rid of the intruder, as was her body of the strange illness. Feeling fresh, new, and whole Lily smiled a lot longer and happier than she had in a long time.

Wondering what she should be doing, Lily grabbed Madame Pomfrey's copy of 1000 of the Best Healing Potions and sat down on the bed.

She had just gotten to #349 - The Pepperup Potion, when she looked up again, wondering again where everyone was. Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Destiny, James, and everyone else would be in class, and maybe Ginny and Harry had gone home, but it was unlike Madame Pomfrey to leave the Hospital Wing at all, especially if she had a patient.

She read on to #862 - Mandrake Restorative Draught. She was beginning to grow bored. She considered taking another nap, but she found she wasn't tired. She, with a sigh, she went into Madame Pomfrey's room, and set up the cauldron, thinking she could be of some use. She made a batch of Draught of the Living Death, capping the potion in crystal bottles, and throwing out the bad Sleeping Potion. Then, wondering where on Earth everyone was, she opened the book again.

She finished the book at #1000, which conveniently was, Draught of the Living Death. After a few moments, Lily remembered that she wanted to see Professor Munroe, and, hoping that the teacher would be waiting in her classroom between classes, Lily headed toward Munroe's classroom.

The 3rd year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs were in the classroom. Munroe was explaining werewolves when the bell rang "All right!" she called over the bell "Homework! I want a 3 foot essay on werewolves and their places in society today!"

The class cleared out, James among them. When he saw Lily, his face broke into a huge smile. "Hey Lil!"

"Hey, James."

"How do you feel?"

"Perfect."

"Really? That's great!"

Lily grinned at his brother. The rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs congratulated her on her recovery, and left, but James stayed. They chatted happily and aimlessly for a long time, as James had the next period free. Eventually, Munroe's next class started to enter. It was the 2nd years.

"Lily!" Albus was among the other 2nd year Gryffindor. "You're out of the hospital wing! That's great! How do you feel?"

"Perfect."

"Brilliant!"

The 2nd year Gryffindor congratulated her, and shuffled into the classroom. Albus lagged behind. When Lily realized that the other 2nd year class was Slytherin, she scanned it eagerly. Her smile died slightly, but she must have made a mistake. She checked again. Confused, she asked quietly,

"Where's Scorpius?"

Silence met her words. Confused, and slightly worried, Lily repeated her question.

"Where's Scorpius?"

"Lily, I . . ." Albus began "I don't know."

Panic began to build in her chest "What do you mean?" she turned, desperate, to the Slytherins. "Is he in the restroom?"

They did not answer. Panic taking over, Lily cried "WHERE IS HE?"

James took her hands in his, forcing her to calm down. "Lily, we don't know. He could be anywhere." Lily could tell that he was being truthful, but what he next said sounded forced and false "he could be waiting for you in the Hospital Wing."

Shaking her head, disbelief spreading through her, she backed away from them all, and then turned and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing.


	29. Chapter 28 Apparation

The thought struck Scorpius the next day as he jogged from the persistent pack of wolves. He stopped for a heartbeat, struck by his nearsightedness. At a loud sniffing sound, he continued, sprinting.

It was far-fetched, but it just might work . . .

Scorpius started practicing once he lost the wolves. He'd seen plenty of wizards do it, and his father had even taken him with him once.

But it soon became apparent that it was harder than it looked.

Scorpius knew that while learning it was not uncommon to lose an arm or leg or other body part. Scorpius knew the charm to put the body part back on. But he didn't have a wand.

So at first he just practiced trying to hold himself together. He tried to feel his whole body, completely aware of everything, discard his senses, and just concentrate on his bones and the way they connected. If he tried hard enough, his bones would give a terrifying click, as though snapping together. The first few times, Scorpius was startled out of his concentration. The first time he held after the click, he spun around at his best attempt for Apparation, picturing Hogwarts.

There was a short whistle of wind in his ear . . .

His face met dirt . . .

Excited, Scorpius opened his eyes.

He was still in the forest. Look behind him, Scorpius figured that he had tripped. Hunger suddenly gripped Scorpius and for an agonizing second he was doubled over with hunger pains. When they receded, Scorpius' only thought was that he had to get some food.

After several more hours of fruitless trying to catch something, he settled for a few handfuls of berries.

Tired, he slept.

When he woke, two bright eyes were perched above him.


	30. Chapter 29 It's Not Over

Lily started classes the next day. Wherever she went, people were congratulating her on her remarkable recovery. Lily was jubilant – it was over – finally, finally over! Never before in her liefe had she felt so . . . right – so normal! Never before so healthy and happy. She walked around at her leisure, laughing with friends, feeling so free.. The burden of death had left her mind, and she felt like a bird ready to fly without it.

Scorpius was still missing. Rumor was that his father did not approve of Lily, and had taken him home. Lily felt extremely guilty about this, of course, and had sent him several owls bearing notes of her sorrow and apologies. Each gave her love, but she never received any replies.

Draco Malfoy was obviously reading his son's owls.

Lily tried (several times) to speak to Silvi about Scorpius, but Silvi would not say much, and what she did say scared Lily.

"I haven't got my weekly owl from Mum yet," Silvi commented one afternoon in the library. "which means she is very busy."

Lily, who was thinking of Scorpius, asked, "Why do you think she's busy?" When Silvi didn't reply, Lily added in worried tones, "Is it Scorpius? Is he okay?" When Silvi didn't reply, Lily's fear mounted. Lily did not stop Silvi when she drifted off with an airy "goodbye."

They moved into November, and, as the first snow approached, Lily's fears heightened in spite of herself. She wished Scorpius was at Hogwarts – beside her, ready to reassure her. But he wasn't, and she was finding herself capable enough on her own.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling. . .

It wasn't over.


	31. Chapter 30 An Extreemed Measure

Scorpius was frustrated. Apparating was too difficult for him to master. He supposed he might be too young . . . or he might have to have a wand with him to do it . . . or perhaps he couldn't apparate or disapperate wherever he was – like in Hogwarts. He figured the best thing he could do was try to stay alive and forget apparating and disapparating.

It was pretty hard. He was always hungry, and hardly ever ate. He was basically living off of water, nuts, and berries. Occasionally, he'd stoop low enough to eat bugs, but only when he felt as though he couldn't go anymore. His robes were torn from branches and thorns. It got cold at night, and hot in the day. He kept moving around, not staying anywhere long, afraid of attracting hungry predators.

He had been in the forest for several days when he broke through. The direct sunlight caused him to step back slightly, covering his eyes. He found himself staring into a muggle town. It was a small town, bustling with activity, people talking to each other, cutting down trees, all dressed in bright colors. Staring out at them, Scorpius found his mouth watering. He was tempted to walk right out there, but reluctance to show himself kept him hidden in the shadows of the forest until sunset, when all were asleep.

There were some trashcans lined up on the side of the street. Even though he was cringing at the very thought of it, he approached a bin. Wondering what his father would say now, Scorpius opened the lid. The smell was almost enough to make him back away, but hunger drove him on. Most of the contents were papers and boxes, but when he went further down, he found a half-eaten apple. It was brown and soft – but it was food. Not even caring about the taste, he ate it in a few moments. A little further down was the remainder of a dinner – noodles. Scorpius scooped up some noodle, shoving them into his mouth, ignoring the taste, feeling the food slosh into his empty stomach. With a sigh of relief, he scooped up the rest of the noodles and ate them. The rest of the bin was empty, as was the other ones down the street. Scorpius walked down the street quietly, looking through the bins. He managed to eat a few more things from some bins. He had just come in sight of a small graveyard when he heard the voices.

As a reflex, he jumped behind a bin, standing still. The talking continued, so he figured he had not been seen. He inched closer, curiosity taking over him, so that he could hear.

"We are close," a voice said "very close."

"The girl will be brought here soon – she will come after him. And Harry Potter will come after her."

"But we don't have the boy yet!"

"He will come. He is near."

"How do you know?"

"I know!"

"HOW?"

"SILENCE!"

The silence was complete. Scorpius froze, not wanting to be discovered. The a low voice said,

"He is near. I can feel it."

There is a long silence, and then there were footsteps coming toward him. The bin was knocked aside, and someone grabbed him, dragging him out into the graveyard. All around him were cloaked figures. One, a bit taller than the others, was in the middle, right in front of Scorpius. It laughed.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Just the man I was looking for."

Scorpius couldn't suppress a shiver.


	32. Chapter 31 Scorpius!

Lily was sitting on her bed in the dormitory, talking to Mary. Sydney and Sophie were still in the common room, finishing their potions essay. With a short "mrow," Ruby jumped up onto Lily's lap, who petted her absentmindedly.

"So . . ." Lily was saying "how is it going with Loyd?"

"Loyd?" Mary waved off the question "Oh. Him. Well . . . let's just say . . . I think it's going pretty well."

Lily smiled at her "Good. I'm glad I could help."

Mary grinned at her "Well, we had a deal, didn't we? I got Loyd and you got Scorpius." They smiled at each other for a moment. "By the way . . . where _is_ Scorpius?"

Lily tensed slightly, looking at her friend "I don't really know. Everyone says that his dad doesn't approve of . . . me . . . and he took him home." Lily sighed. "I really miss him."

Mary frowned slightly. "Well . . . he can't keep Scorpius home forever. You'll see him soon enough. I promise."

Lily smiled a bit at Mary, and muttered a quiet 'goodnight'. She drew her curtains up around her and laid down. She frowned at the ceiling, thinking of Scorpius. Then, slowly, Scorpius' face lulled her to sleep . . .

She was in a dark graveyard . . . there were hooded figures all around, in a tight circle. Lily couldn't see what they were crowded around, because right in front of her . . . was another dark-hooded man. He was laughing, a harsh, crude sound, and he said in a rough, gravely voice,

"Go ahead – look. Be my guest."

The black-robed figures moved aside, all cackling with grim, evil laughter. In the middle of the circle they had formed, white faced, rolling on the ground, eyes blank with no emothion but pain, his whole body contorted in pain that could only be cause of the cruiactus cure, was Scorpius.

Lily cried out, moving towards him, but the figure in the front stopped her, grabbing her arms. "No, no, my dear."

Lily yelped and jumped back – his hands were white-hot and had burned her arms. "Scorpius . . ." she cringed, reaching out for him. Something flashed in Scorpius' blank eyes. "Lily . . . ?" he whispered. They locked eyes for a moment. A tear trickled down Lily's cheek. "Scorpius . . ." Then the figure stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Well, well," said the figure, and Lily knew that it was smiling under the hood. The thought angered her, and Lily brought herself up to her full height, for when she did so she could seem rather intimidating, like her mother. She looked boldly into the hood, where she assumed the eyes of the figure were, and crossed her arms, saying in her iciest tone,

"It seems that we have a problem."

The figure laughed again, apparently overjoyed that Lily was going to attempt to scare him. "You do." He replied, striding to Scorpius. Lily couldn't move – she was frozen in fear for him. The figure drew a wand, and Lily noticed his young-looking hands. The figure laid his wand right between Scorpius' eyes. "Watch." He instructed Lily, looking at her carefully. "Crucio!"

Scorpius screamed a terrible scream that was tearing Lily's heart out, calling to her soul and shattering it. "Scorpius!" she screamed, trying to move forward, but invisible bonds kept her back. "Scorpius!" his eyes bored into hers, dull from pain, begging her to help him. Lily screamed herself, tears spilling down her cheeks as she desperately tried to move. This was the worst thing ever . . . there was no greater pain that the figure could inflict upon her.

Scorpius let out a scream of agony, and Lily joined it, her scream of desperation and love. The result was an unearthly sound that echoed off of each person's soul – their very beings. The hooded figures were shuffling uneasily.

The first figure turned, and there was something jerky about his movements that told Lily that he was angry. He had just put his wand between her own eyes when the dream shattered.


	33. Chapter 32 Brothers and a Stolen Broom

Lily jolted up, staring wildly around the dormitory. The horrible dream came back to her, and she set her feet on the ground determinedly. Grabbing a warm cloak, she made for the doorway, her mind still filled with the horrible, unearthly, yet somehow beautiful sound of hers and Scorpius' intermixed screams.

"Mew?" the sound was concerned, worried. Ruby sat in the doorway, as if guarding it, and Lily almost ran over her. Feeling bad, Lily picked up the cat, stroked her once, and ran down the staircase, almost tripping down it in her haste.

The common room was deserted. That is, except for a large pile of books, quills, ink bottles, and parchment. A head bobbed over a piece of parchment, scribbling on it. _Albus._ Lily's mind whirred. She reviewed her options quickly, and considered enlisting Albus' help, but decided that there was no time. Lily sat down Ruby and pushed upon the portrait.

Albus had been up all night, finishing his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on grindylows. He was just finishing the last foot when he heard the portrait open. Lily stepped through the portrait hole, her heart banging as she thought of Scorpius. Yawning, Albus turned and thought he saw a swath of long red hair disappear on the other side of the portrait. "Lily?"

On her way out, Lily could have sworn a voice said, "Lily?" but she didn't wait to find out if she had imagined it or not, and closed the door. Albus listened, but there was no response to his question, and the portrait door closed. Blinking, he yawned, and wondered if he'd dreamed it. He looked around, and his eyes fell on Ruby. The cat's large and mysterious eyes told him that he had not imagined it, and confirmed his fears.

Lily was gone.

Lily was walking down the dark corridors, holding her breath, placing her feet carefully. She doubted that the teachers would be satisfied with this excuse to be out of bed, and the last thing she needed was being sent back to her dormitory. Albus jumped up, suddenly awake, sending books flying, as he lurched towards the portrait hole. The corridor was empty. "Lily!" called Albus, forgetting that the rest of the castle was asleep.

Lily stiffened at the sound of her brother's voice carrying up the corridors, and prayed that he wouldn't follow. Lily didn't want him to be in trouble.

Munro, who was patrolling the corridors, thought that she heard the portrait door open.

Albus ran back into the common room, and up the stairs, into James' dormitory, going to his brother in a time of need – like he always did. It was the one good thing about having an older brother.

Lily wondered how she was going to get to Scorpius. She didn't know. It didn't matter. She just had to get to him. Now.

There was no one in the common room, or in the corridors by the Fat Lady's portrait. Munro shook her head, checking the time. Was she getting old?

"JAMES!" Albus' voice cut through the silent night. James jerked up. "Albus?"

"James!" Albus drew the curtains around James' four-poster. "Lily's gone!"

Lily headed toward the broom shed, on a whim. Maybe if she got a broom . . . Her brother's Stardust 460 was among the others, and she grabbed it, a bit nervously. She wasn't allowed on the expensive broom, and she didn't fly very well. She was thinking of falling off, but she pictured Scorpius, twitching on the ground . . . and she found the strength to go on.

"Where'd she go?" James demanded, standing up, getting out of bed, and throwing on some robes.

"How am I supposed to know?" Albus asked anxiously. James' fellow 3rd years were stirring.

Munro squinted into the mirror. Was that a wrinkle?

"I'm going after her."

"James, no! You can't!"

Oh my god, that was a wrinkle. A real wrinkle.

Lily looked back at the castle once, and then looked forward. Something deep in her gut told her : Things were about to change.

"What do you mean, Albus? I have to go after her!"

"James, we have to tell Mum and Dad!"

This was a time to consult Witch Weekly. She had an issue in her office – she had caught Mary Brown reading it in her class. Unacceptable, but hey, it came in handy.

Lily kicked off the ground.

"There's no time, Al – what was that?" He rushed over to the window, where they could just see a swath of red hair, and the glinting words : Stardust 460. It was heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Lily's on a broom?" Albus asked, confused

"Lily's on my broom!" gasped James

The glossy pink cover of the magazine offered comfort. Of course witch weekly would have the answer. Munro smiled at the wrinkle-free witches smiling up from the cover. She opened it, and scanned the Table of Contents.

It really wasn't that hard to fly – especially on a really nice broom like James'. The balance was amazing, with an easy, but speedy accelerator. She was thankful for this last feature. Speed was everything.

"James, you can't go!"

"I have to! She's on my broom!"

"So?"

"She's not allowed on my broom! It's mine!"

"James . . ." Albus found himself not able to argue with such simply and understanding logic.

Mina Landcharm had nothing to say about wrinkles this week. Munro sighed impatiently at the smiling, auburn-haired witch.

It was a nice night – not a cloud above her, the moon bright and the stars warm and twinkling at her as if they knew a secret. But there were large, monstrous clouds in the distance. The wind blew cold air towards Lily, and she shuddered – not just from the cold, but because she knew what the clouds meant.

Snow.

James walked down the corridors, forgetting to be quiet in his rage. What did Lily think she was doing?

Albus had to tell his parents. That's what they'd want . . . he grabbed his Floo powder, and ran to the Gryffindor common room, hurriedly tossing the powder into the flames.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"


	34. Chapter 33 Where is She Going?

Munro couldn't find a single thing in the magazine on wrinkles. Angry, she threw away the magazine, ignoring the surprised squeals of the witches on it.

Lily had stopped the broom, staring at the snow-clouds. She took them as a bad omen. A very bad omen.

James, forgetting to be quiet, passed Munro's office in time to see the professor throw a Witch Weekly magazine away. She turned, to see James in plain sight in her doorway. He flinched at the strict look on her face. He was about to get an scolding. James hated those.

"Mum! Dad!" Albus raced through the halls of his home. "Mum! Dad!"

"Albus?" Harry's voice rose in alarm. "Albus, what's happened?"

Munro was red. Had James seen the Witch Weekly magazine? "James Potter," she said evenly "what on Earth are you doing out of bed?" James opened his mouth, but Munro didn't let him speak. "30 points from Gryffindor!"

"But Professor!"

"No buts!" snapped Munro "take another 5 points. And a detention!" she added angrily as James opened his mouth in shock.

Lily turned the broom towards Hogsmeade. She had to try . . . it was a stupid idea, but she had to try it . . .

James looked up at the Professor. Had she gone mad? She was the head of Gryffindor house! "Professor, I –"

"Come on!" barked Munro "it's back to bed with you!" and she grabbed his ear, dragging him back to the common room.

Harry appeared in the hallway, Ginny close behind. "What's wrong, Albus?"

"Lily's run off!" Albus panted

"She's what?" gasped Ginny

"Run off."

"Where?" demanded Harry

"I don't know," Albus headed "towards Hogsmeade, I think."

"Ginny, we're going to Hogsmeade to cut her off," Harry took charge immedietly. Ginny nodded quickly in agreement. "Albus, I want you to go back to your dormitory."

"WHAT?" Albus' eyes widened slightly.

"You've done enough, Albus." Harry insisted.

"But, Dad!"

"Listen to your father, Albus," Ginny said quietly.

Albus let his eyes widen, feeling betrayed by his mother. "Fine!" he snapped, turning on his heel and stepping back into the green flames. He stared at his parents a moment, and then muttered, so that they couldn't hear him, "The Three Broomsticks."


	35. Chapter 34 Death Eaters

James was angry at Lily and Munro. He was so angry that, even after his encounter with Munro, he snuck out again. He was, of course, a lot more careful this time. He did, in fact, make it to the broom shed this time. He grabbed the first broom he saw and flew off.

Once he was in the air, he groaned inwardly. A Nimbus 2000! These things were dinosaurs! They had the most horrible drag on the tail-end, and the accelerator was extremely jerky. It was nothing like his Stardust 460 (a piece of the galaxy!). Of course, the Stardust 460 was brand-new and it costed a fortune. Mun hadn't been too happy when Dad brought it home.

Dad used to use a Nimbus 2000 when he was in school. James simply didn't know how he had lived with it.

But James was every bit as good a flier as his father, and he made good time on this broom – not as good as on his Stardust, of course, but still good time. His sister had little experience flying. How hard could it be to catch up?

Lily touched down gently in Hogsmeade. She looked around herself at the quiet village. It was so peaceful here, it was hard to imagine that somewhere Scorpius was being tortured at this very moment. Lily shivered at that thought, and dropped the broom, focusing on her idea.

She had to be careful – she couldn't afford to splinch. She didn't know the spell to return her body parts if they came disconnected. She had just taken a huge breath of the cold night air, and was about to turn, when she heard it.

"Lily!" the sound was four voices, coming from three different directions. James was in the air, on an old, rickety broom. He was attempting to land, but was having some trouble with the drag on the end of it. Her mum and dad were further down the street, rushing towards her, calling her name loudly. Albus had burst out of The Tree Broomsticks, covered in soot.

Lily let out an impatient sigh. She didn't want them to come! They couldn't come! That wasn't the plan! She stomped her foot in anger, and, before anyone could reach her, spun around.

There was a loud crack, and she was spinning through nothing, until she landed on her face in the dirt. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it! She'd apparated! She stood, dusting herself off, proud of herself. That was something that only adult wizards do. Not bad for a first year.

She could see the graveyard in the near distance – she was in a forest the was on the edge of it. Lily straightened her shoulders importantly, and was about to walk towards it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily," her father's voice was shaky "why did you bring us here?"

They were all there – Harry, Ginny, Albus, and James. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of them. Her shoulders sagged back slightly.

"You weren't supposed to come."

"Lily . . . do you know where this is?" asked Harry

Lily shrugged "Not really, I guess. Why?"

"This is the place," Harry's voice was hoarse, and he had to clear it before he continued "where Cedric Diggory died."

Lily stared at him, momentarily shocked. "What? Here?"

Harry nodded "Here."

Lily looked around, eyes wide. "Voldemort was here?"

Harry looked almost pale with the bad memories. It scared Lily to see her father, her protector like this. "Yes."

Lily's eyes widened slightly and she suddenly understood what the leader was, who the other dark figures were. What they wanted. "No, no, no. Dad!" she gasped "you've got to go back!"

"Why?" Harry was back in the present, staring down at his daughter. "Why? What's going on?"

"They want you!" gasped Lily, pulling him deeper into the woods. Her family followed faithfully, but confused. "They want to . . . kill you."

"Who?" demanded Ginny

"Death Eaters," said Lily faintly.


	36. Chapter 35 Deal

"Promise me you'll stay here," Lily begged her father, a tear trickling down her face. Harry stared at her blankly. "Stay?" he asked

"Yes, stay here. Please. I'll be right back."

"Lily, I can't let you go out there alone. Come on, let's go home."

"No, Dad. I can't. Scorpius is out there."

"Scorpius . . . Malfoy?"

Lily flinched at the tone of his voice. "Yes, Dad. Scorpius Malfoy. I . . . I love him, Dad. I can't leave him alone – they're torturing him. Because of me. I have to go. I have to, Dad . . . you've got to understand."

And Harry did understand. So much that he felt that she was right, and he stepped aside. "I'll wait in the trees," he told her. Lily thought she detected a hint of respect in his voice "but they make any move towards you . . ." the look in his eyes told Lily all she needed to know. She squeezed his hand thankfully.

"Father, thank you."

She turned to the rest of her family. "Wait with Dad. I'll be right back." And she walked off towards the graveyard. Her shoulders were square again, and she carried herself with dignity and pride. Harry couldn't have pelt more proud of her.

"Where is the girl?" hissed a voice up ahead

"She'll be here, she'll be here," the leader insisted "she is exactly like her father. She'll be here. In the meantime," he pointed his wand at Scorpius. "Cruci –"

"Wait." Lily's voice was powerful, beautiful, and scary. All eyes turned to her, even Scorpius' part blank ones. After a moment, the reconization seared through them , and he shook his head. _No._

Lily didn't understand him. She had come to rescue him. That's what the heroines did. The rescued people they loved. And she loved Scorpius. "Let him go." She demanded. From the black-robed figures there was a general bit of laughter.

The leader stepped forward. "No."

Lily laughed a powerful, almost crazy laugh. "Fine then. I'll just be on my way, then." And she turned. Immediately, the figures behind her tensed, moving towards her as if to grab her. Striding away, she aimed her wand over her shoulder, not looking. "STUPIFY!" A grunt told her that she had hit someone. There was a bit of a shocked silence.

"Wait." The leader said. Lily turned, twirling her wand idly.

"I know what you want," Lily said. "You want my father, don't you? Well, to tell you the truth . . . well, I can't dare tell you the truth now can I? Not when you have Scorpius."

One figure stepped closer towards her, and growled threateningly, "You'll tell us exactly what we want to know, little girl, and do as your told."

Lily shook her head at him slightly. "Good sir, I think that you will find that I won't. Stupefy." The man fell to the ground. Somewhere, a crazy, wild voice shouted, "Expelliarmus!" but the spell bounced off Lily's shield.

"Oh, I see," Lily couldn't keep a smile from herself as she walked up to the leader, and the black-robed figures stepped aside. "You want me alive, don't you? You're the people who have this control over me, and you want to make me kill my father." There was no response, and Lily knew that she was right. "Seems a bit far-fetched to me. But then again, I'm not the filthy death eater living in a graveyard."

There were several nasty hexes aimed at her, but the shield deflected them all. Lily smiled innocently up at the Leader, and he smiled back at her, though she couldn't have seen it.

"Let's make a deal," he said quietly, looking at the girl carefully.

"Yes, let's," said Lily, smiling even more. The leader wondered if the girl knew that this would be the end of her life.

"I let your boyfriend go," there was a certain amount of sniggers at the word 'boyfriend' from the Death Eaters, who apparently were above dating. "and you . . . you agree to help us."

Lily knew that she would never help them. She knew that they would not let Scorpius go – they would just kill him because he knew so much. But her family was in the woods – they could get Scorpius away, and maybe kill the Death Eaters, or at least their leader. Maybe that would break the spell . . . maybe it wouldn't . But she had to try.

"It's a deal," Lily nodded, and strode over to Scorpius. The figures cleared away, a bit reluctantly. Lily kneeled down by him, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Lily?" his voice was uneven and slurred "what are you doing? You're going to kill us all!"

"It's for the best, Scorpius," she said loudly, bending down the kiss his cheek, and whispering in his ear, "I have a plan. Trust me."

Then she stood, and walked over to the Leader. "Now what?"

"We shake," the leader was thrilled with how well this was working. Lily extended her freckled hand, and the leader took it. They shook it once, and Lily crumpled to the ground.


	37. Chapter 36 Battle

Harry waited in the trees. Once one of them managed to hit his daughter with a spell, or even lay a hand on her, he'd be out there, the rest of the family close behind. He didn't even bother to stop James and Albus this time. They were in this together. Harry waited, his wand aimed directly at the leader's head. He was frozen, chills seeping into his body as he watched in horror as his daughter crumpled to the ground.

"LILY!" the family yelled as union, all bursting from the trees. The Death Eaters looked up, and started running towards Harry as if it was Christmas and they were children, and Harry was the presents. Harry and Ginny got in front of their children, wands and chins held high. Ginny could perform one of the worst (for the receiver) bat-boggy hexes ever, and a few unlucky Death Eaters became victims. Harry was firing off killing curses left and right, and his children marveled at his anger.

Albus knew only one dueling curse – expelliarmus – and his aim was horrible. Every once and a while, though, a wand would come over to him and hit him on the head.

James knew more curses and hexes – of course, nothing like his father. Most of the hexes he knew were for amusement – every once and a while a death eater would fall over because one leg was suddenly taller than another – or had lost his legs altogether. James' particular favorite was a hex that made the heads of people bigger (and heavier) than they ought to be, and they fell over, unbalanced.

Amazingly, by some coincidence, not one of the Potters was hit by a spell. All the Death Eaters were quickly taken care of, and the Potters put their attention on the Leader, who was standing above Lily, a wild look in his eye, touching a single spot on her forehead. Lily was twitching on the ground – not making a sound. James decided it would have been better if she was making a sound. Scorpius stood uneasily and joined them as they walked over to the Leader. Scorpius looked uneasily at Harry, but Harry just clapped him on the shoulder, and continued walking.

"Let Lily go," Scorpius' voice was a low hiss, almost snakelike. He was trembling with rage, and Harry, who was behind him, put his hands on Scorpius' shoulders. Scorpius was startled by the gesture, but he realized in a rush that he had Harry's approval.

"Let her go?" laughed the Leader. "I'm having the most magnificent fun, though. It would be a shame . . ."

"Let her go," Harry's voice was stern. "You wanted her to kill me. I'm right here, now. You can do it yourself."

The leader sighed "Yes, you did ruin the best part of the plan. I will deal with you in a moment. Right now, it's your daughter's turn."

"How do you know we won't leave?" hissed Ginny

"Leave?" the Leader laughed "leave you daughter? Please. You wouldn't even think about it." Ginny looked uneasily at her husband, knowing he was right.

"Duel us," Harry insisted "it's the honorable thing to do. Even you dearly deceased master knew that. Aren't you as smart as him?"

The Leader laughed "Trying to coax me into a fight, now are you, Harry? It's not going to work."

Ginny and Harry moved as one, aiming their wands at the Leader and shouting, "Avada Kervada!" Both missed, and the Leader spun on them, casting the full body-bind curse. They struggled feebly at it, and surprisingly, they were able to budge it, but only a little bit.

"Such rude manners," scolded the Leader. "I said you were next Harry. Wait your turn."

It was then that one of the boys standing by the fallen Harry and Ginny Potter did something very honorable – something that even the adults had failed to do. Albus Potter raised his wand and said, in a very loud voice,

"AVADA KERVADA!"

The spell hit the Leader square in the back, and for a moment, his eyes bugged out in disbelief. Then he fell with unearthly slowness, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

For a moment, the Potters and Scorpius just stared in disbelief. James let out a huge cheer, and clapped his brother on the back. Scorpius helped the other Potters up – they had broken the curse completely. Then Scorpius raced to Lily.

"How come no one could hurt us, Dad?" asked Albus

"Lily," Harry's voice was hoarse. "she was willing to die to save us. To save Scorpius and us. So they couldn't hurt us."

It's funny, in a way, if you think about it a little.


	38. Chapter 37 Lily

Scorpius and the Potters gathered around Lily. Scorpius grabbed one of her hands, and Ginny the other. Harry swept the red hair out of Lily's eyes. James and Albus stood behind their father, looking anxiously at their sister.

"Hi," said Lily, managing a week smile "It worked?" Harry nodded wordlessly, and Lily smiled. "Good, good." She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh.

Scorpius squeezed her hand. "Don't leave me, Lily." He met Harry's eyes "We have to get her to Mungo's." Harry nodded in agreement. Lily laughed

"Mungo's? Mungo's can't help me now." Her eyes remained closed.

"Lily." Ginny's voice shook.

"Lily, you can't mean . . ." James couldn't finish his sentence.

"Lily, you can't leave!" gasped Albus "Not after . . . not after what I just did."

Lily smiled, her eyes moving behind her eyelids. "Albus, Albus. I had never dreamed . . . but of course, I suppose . . . I was always so nearsighted." She sighed "Albus, you have quite the future ahead of you. So many talents. Promise me you'll use them."

"Lily," Albus' voice was strained "you say that like . . . like you won't be there."

"Promise me, Albus."

"I – I promise, Lily. I promise."

"James?"

James knelt down beside his sister, stroking her cheek. "Right here, Lils."

"James, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Tell everyone . . . I'm sorry."

"Lily, Lily," a small tear came out of James' eye. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Lily laughed once more "Stop lying, James. I was stupid. I should have gotten backup. Maybe I would have survived."

"You _are_ going to survive!" insisted James. Death was the one thing that truly scared him – either his or someone else's. He was absolutely terrified of it.

"Tell them goodbye for me, James," Liliy repeated.

"I . . . I will, Lils. Now promise me something."

"What?" one of Lily's eyes opened slightly.

"Promise me that . . . you'll wait for me . . . wherever it is that you're going."

"I'll have brownies," promise Lily, closing her eye.

"With icing?"

"And sprinkles."

James bent down and kissed his sister's cheek. "Really gonna miss ya, sis."

"Mum?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Name her after me, won't you?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a wide-eyed glance. How had Lily known . . . ? "I will, Lily honey, I will."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. I always wanted . . . to be just like . . . you."

"Lils . . . that's . . . too kind . . . you don't want to be like me. I didn't save you . . ."

Lily smiled and opened her eyes, meeting her father's. "That was all my decision. I quite remember you regretting some of your decisions. You, however, were lucky. I wasn't. I only wish I was more like you."

"Lily . . . you're braver than me. You better."

Lily closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Scorpius?" her voice was hurt now, letting the pain show. Whether it was pain from leaving or physical pain, no one knew.

"Lily . . . Lily, Lily, Lily . . . I . . . this is all my fault."

"How so?" her voice was patient.

"I listened to him. The Leader. He appeared in a dream, said he could heal you . . ." Scorpius trailed off.

"In that case, I think what you did was very brave and chivalrous." She opened her eyes "I'm proud of you, Scorpius. You are not the man I knew when I first met you."

"Lily, I . . . it was because of you. I would be exactly like my father if it weren't for you. You can't leave me now!"

"You don't need me anymore, Scorpius."

"Yes, I do!"

"No you don't. You know this, deep down inside of you."

"Lily, you can't leave me! You can't leave your family!"

"I'm not leaving." Her eyes traveled along her family. "I'll always be here. I'll always be alive – in your hearts."

The Potters and Scorpius all touched their hands to their chests. In their hearts. They would preserve and keep her in there forever.

Lily let out a small sigh, and closed her eyes. "Goodbye," she said, her voice but a breath of wind. "don't forget . . ." she let out her last small sigh, and she was gone.


	39. Chapter 38 You Might Say Followed by thx

You might say that Lily Potter II is exactly like her namesake. They both died to save their family. They both were brave and smart, and they both were in love. They even look alike.

You might say she's like James I. He died to save Harry, as she did. He was brave, and fairly bright. They even had the same eyes.

You might say that she's like Ginny. They were both fiercely protective of their family, and would go to any measure to save them. They also didn't like being underestimated.

You might say that she's like Harry. Brave, smart, understanding, and true. They share many qualities, and Lily has his nose.

You might say that she's like Hermoine or Rose. All were smart, and brave when the needed to be. Or perhaps Ron – they both rushed into problems without thinking sometimes.

Perhaps she's like Mrs. Weasley – proud and beautiful. Lily had her hands. Or perhaps even like little Colin Creevy – so innocent and pure. Maybe she's like Madame Pomfrey in her need and enjoyment to heal. Maybe she's like Minerva McGonagall – strict but kind. Perhaps she's like Professor Munro – both strong on the outside, but on the inside, both girls.

Or perhaps she's like Albus Dumbledore. Brave and eager to do what's right, and wise in their own weird way. Perhaps she's like the witch Asha in the tale of The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Both were sick and sought a remedy. Perhaps she's like Amata, another witch in the tail. Amata sought love, and found it with the knight, as Lily found it with Scorpius.

Or perhaps she's like Trealway – misunderstood.

I thought of all these charecters and more when I was thinking of Lily's character at the beginning of this book. I took traits out of all of these. The original inspiration came from when I was sick, and was not healing very quickly. That made me write the first few chapters. Several other happenings in my life have become my inspiration for the book.

Special thanks to those who helped me especially with the book :

My sister, Emily. Thanks, sis! This book wouldn't be here if you hadn't given me the stomach flu!

Kaitlin Whiting. (Also known as Professor Munro) I think I would have given up this story a long time ago if it weren't for your enthusiasm.

randomname97. On Quizilla, you really, really helped keeping the dream alive. It was great hearing from you and I hope you'll still message me even though Lily's journey is done. (I told you that I would let the story take its own path, and I'm afraid that this is that one that the story has chosen. I hope that the ending lived up to your expectations.)

To Queen of Black, Lily887787, and merdarkandtwisty for your wonderful reviews. Also, to anyone else who reviews in the future, whether on Quizilla or on .

To GlitterWinx and lilly enya who made When the Snow Falls on the favorites list on . Again, also to anyone else who does this in the future!

Also, to BROOKLYNrose95, , and Lily887787, who loved my story so much that they wanted alerts for updates. This means a lot.

Lastly, to everyone who has read this. I wouldn't have bothered finishing it if no one read it except me. You really do mean a lot!

-laptop246 (a.k.a.) pinklaptop


End file.
